Las sorpresas de la primavera
by Jack and Alisson
Summary: La primavera, la estacion mas bella del año, epoca en donde todos los seres vivos se muestran mas felicez, epoca donde las hormonas de todos los organismos juegan su papel sufriendo un cambio necesario para procrear y dejar desendencia, esta epoca le traera grandes sorpresas a los dos guerreros mas fuertes de toda china, averiguen quienes son. M por si acaso. (Po-Tigresa)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos espero que esten bien, esta es mi segunda historia, o mini historia diria yo, espero que les guste, sobre mi primer historia, publicare el proximo capitulo el jueves o el viernes asi que esperenlo, esta historia tendra continuacion si ustedes me lo piden, bueno sin mas que decir, disfruten del capitulo y les mando fuerte abrazo a todos**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en el valle de la paz, el sol salía detrás de las grandes y afiladas montañas rocosas que lo rodeaban, la silueta de estos bellos atractivos cubrían ciertas partes del valle de la paz como si de rompecabezas se tratase, el gong sonó anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día, en el valle la gente del pueblo salía a acomodar sus puestos y otros los rondaban para comprar sus bienes del día, el señor Ping habría su restaurante para brindarles un rico desayuno a sus clientes diarios, todo era tranquilo, en el palacio de Jade los maestros empezaban con su rutina diaria, el maestro Shifu aparecía en el pasillo del área de cuartos esperando a que sus alumnos dieran el primer paso…

-BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO SHIFU –dijeron los guerreros al unisonó, pero como siempre hacia falta uno

-PANDA!- grito el Shifu a todo pulmón, estaba frustrado de siempre pasara lo mismo, pero al no oír respuesta su tic nervioso se hiso presente.

-creo que de esta no se salva – dijo Mono entre dientes mientras reía junto a Mantis.

-pobre Po – dijo Grulla un poco preocupado.

Víbora tenía una cara de preocupación, y Tigresa por primera vez no actuaba molesta, sino algo inexpresiva.

Shifu abrió la puerta de una patada, pero al ver el cuarto vacio su ira se esfumo y cambio su gesto a una tranquilo y relajado.

-bueno vayan a la cocina, quizás el ya esté ahí, después tomen sus entrenamientos, yo estaré- en la gruta del dragón meditando y practicando mi paz interior – Shifu empezó a caminar hacia afuera del lugar recibiendo un si por respuesta de sus alumnos.

Ya en la cocina al entrar vieron a Po haciendo el desayuno muy emotivamente, más de lo usual, también sus platillos eran diferentes, eran de otro estilo como shop-suey y fideos.

-hola amigos, les prepare algo especial para el desayuno, espero que les guste – dijo Po mientras seguía cocinando algo.

-vaya Po, me impresionas, nos hiciste un platillo a cada quien por separado – dijo Víbora mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-si, Víbora tiene razón, te luciste Po –dijo Mantis mientras se habituaba en su lugar.

-nomas por eso estas libre de bromas por hoy – dijo Mono mientras recibía un mirada de desaprobación de sus compañeros, pero a Po no le importo mucho.

Po se dio media vuelta para ver que sus amigos estaban sentados en sus lugares menos….

-oigan donde esta Tigresa? – pregunto Po, los demás voltearon a ver hacia el lugar que le corresponde, luego hacia la puerta, pero no había ni el mas mínimo rastro de la felina.

-no lo sé Po, hace unos momentos estaba detrás de nosotros pero ya no – dijo Víbora algo confusa.

-vaya, pensé que le gustaría un buen desayuno en el primer día de primavera – al decir esto, los furiosos abrieron los ojos a más no poder y dejaron caer sus tenedores en la mesa – que dije algo malo? –pregunto Po muy confuso ante la reacción de sus amigos.

-dijiste primer día de primavera? - dijo Grulla casi tartamudeando con mucho miedo.

-nos tenemos que ir de aquí ya! – dijo Mono, Mantis y Grulla comieron lo que había en sus platos, y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad de la cocina, en sus rostros se reflejaba el verdadero temor, solo Víbora seguía sentada en su lugar.

-Víbora, que sucede, por que los chicos salieron huyendo del palacio? Acaso son alérgicos a la primavera? – Pregunto Po todavía desencajado por la rara actitud de sus amigos.

-no Po, lo que pasa es que en primavera muchas hembras mamíferas experimentan un cambio de hormonas – dijo la serpiente con algo de preocupación.

-no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con el miedo de los chicos – dijo Po con mucha inocencia.

-hay po, mira, Tigres a experimenta un cambio en el que necesita la compañía de alguien más, pero al no tener esa compañía se vuelve furica e inaguantable, ni el maestro la soporta – dijo Vivora un poco desesperada por la poca atención del panda.

-ooh, ya entiendo, entonces ve y hazle compañía y problema arreglado – dijo Po mientras salía de la cocina con una sonrisa, Vivora por su parte se llevo la cola a la cara y empezó a mover su cabeza con desaprobación.

Po camino hasta el árbol de fruto sagrado, se sentó en pose de loto y al ya dominar la paz interior no le hacía dificultad concentrarse, pero lo que el no sabia es que Tigresa lo veía desde cierta distancia, se acercaba sigilosamente entre los escalones tratando de no hacer ruido, al llegar de un salto ligero se subió a una rama del árbol sagrado, pero Po no se dio cuenta, seguía muy metido en su meditación , la felina se puso a cuatro patas como si tratara de acechar a su presa, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar posicionado arriba de el, cuando estuvo el momento exacto brinco encima de Po y lo tumbo de espaldas quedando ella encima de el, Po abrió los ojos y no pudo más que horrorizarse al ver a Tigresa encima de el con el ceño fruncido.

-ho, hola Tigresa, que tal la mañana jeje?- Po pregunto tartamudeando mientras veía a la felina acercársele mas, Tigresa se acerco hasta que pudo sentir la respiración del panda en su cara, se acerco a su oído y le gruño, después salió corriendo hacia el palacio a cuatro patas…

-Tigresa? – dijo Po mientras se levantaba para ver que la felina desapareció en las puertas del palacio – okey, hare como si no paso nada – dijo Po mientras se levantaba de el suelo y se encaminaba al salón de los héroes.

Durante el entrenamiento Po busco si algo andaba mal en Tigresa, pero nada, era la misma felina que casi destrozaba los muñecos de entrenamiento con sus golpes letales, no había algo diferente en ella, después del mediodía Po se hallaba meditando en la gruta del dragón buscando compensar su rutina matutina, pero de nuevo alguien lo asechaba desde los arbustos, era Tigresa, caminaba sigilosamente a cuatro patas acercándose más al panda como si fuera un depredador al asecho de su presa, una vez que estuvo cerca salto de nuevo en el panda, este de nuevo se asusto y grito, esta vez cayo de cara, Tigresa se subió en su espalda y le gruño de nuevo en el oído para luego salir corriendo y desaparecer de ahí…

-okeeeeyyy, esto me está asustando – dijo Po mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba al palacio de Jade, un poco preocupado por la rara actitud de la felina.

Los días empezaron a transcurrir y era lo mismo, cada vez que Po se hallara solo y estuviera meditando, era atacado por la felina repitiendo el mismo proceso, lo tumbaba, se subía arriba de él y le gruñía al oído para luego salir corriendo y desaparecer del lugar, pero después de una semana algo cambio, Tigresa tenía preparado algo nuevo para su presa, los furiosos se hallaban en un misión y volverían hasta el atardecer, el maestro Shifu había bajado al pueblo a comprar los suministros por lo que ella y Po se hallaban solos en el palacio, Po se hallaba meditando de nuevo ante el estanque de lagrimas sagradas, pero escucho pasos que se acercaban hacia él, abrió los ojos y se dio media vuelta para ver a Tigresa caminando hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-ho,hola Tigresa, como estas – dijo Po riendo entre nerviosa y tímidamente, la felina no dijo palabra alguna, siguió caminando hacia el mientras gruñía fuerte – escucha Tigresa, si te hice algo perdóname, prometo que no lo volveré hacer, pero por favor no me mates –dijo muy asustado mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás.

La felina dio un salto y cayó encima del, tomo las manos del panda y las aprisiono contra el suelo, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, poco a poco se fue acercando a la cara del pobre panda que temblaba como gelatina, cuando se acerco a su oído hiso algo que dejo totalmente sorprendido a Po, en lugar de gruñir ronroneo con mucha fuerza, al momento se aparto de la cara del panda y se quedo sentada encima de su estomago para ver su reacción, Po puso una sonrisa estúpida y entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera en un sueño, la felina dejo de fruncir el ceño, sonrió y le dio un rápido lengüetazo en la mejilla que hizo que el pobre panda casi se desmayara, iba a intentar algo mas pero escucho que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos, rápidamente dio un salto y salió corriendo a cuatro patas del lugar, Po se levanto con la boca y los hasta el suelo, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder….

-acaso ella ronroneo? – dijo Po mientras se tentaba la mejilla que aun estaba húmeda – ella me lamio la mejilla?, definitivamente algo anda mal, tengo que hablar con esto del maestro Shifu – Po empezó a caminar hacia afuera del salón para toparse con Shifu en los escalones – oiga maestro Shifu, puedo hablar con usted en privado? – pregunto el panda un poco tímido por el rostro firme de su maestro.

-claro, que sucede panda? – pregunto dejando lo que cargaba en un escalón, se dio media vuelta viendo a Po.

-ahora no maestro, de preferencia a la hora de la siesta de Tigresa, podría? – pregunto con la misma timidez.

-claro, pero por qué tiene que ser en esa hora panda? – dijo Shifu mientras lo veía con el rostro serio.

-no por nada, lo veo más tarde maestro – dijo Po mientras entraba a toda velocidad al palacio, dejando a Shifu con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Ya era tarde y la hora de la siesta de la felina había llegado, Po abrió la puerta del cuarto de Tigresa y al verificar que ella se encontraba dormida la cerro con mucho cuidado, salió con sigilo y se encamino hacia la gruta del dragón, al llegar pudo visualizar al maestro Shifu que se encontraba en posee de meditación, camino lentamente hasta quedar unos pasos detrás de el.

-dime de que querías hablar panda – ordeno Shifu que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-es sobre Tigresa – dijo Po algo serio mientras se sentada detrás de su maestro, Shifu abrió los ojos y se dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Po.

-que hay de malo con mi hija Po? – pregunto Shifu viéndolo con el gesto relajado.

-es que ha actuado muy extraña conmigo últimamente maestro – dijo Po mientras agachaba su mirada hacia el suelo, Shifu por su parte seguía tranquilo.

-que te ha hecho Po, acaso te golpeo de nuevo? – pregunto Shifu con la misma relajación.

-no, hace unos días, mientras yo me encontraba meditando ella aparecía, me tumbaba y se subió en mi para gruñirme al oído, después se iba sin decir palabra alguna, así estuvo toda la semana, y ahora sucedió algo diferente, cuando me tumbo no me gruño, ella ronroneo en mi oído, luego me lamio la mejilla y después se fue de nuevo como las veces anteriores – al decir esto, Shifu se llevo una gran impresión, sabia de que se trataba eso y le era poco creíble que le pasara a Po.

-ya veo, sabes qué significa eso Po? – pregunto Shifu viéndolo intensamente a los ojos, lo que provoco que Po se pusiera nervioso de nuevo.

-no,no lo sé maestro, acaso hice algo malo para que ella este así? – pregunto Po muy tímidamente.

-Po, eso que hace Tigresa es a causa de la primavera – dijo Shifu mientras lo veía de más de cerca

-si Víbora me había dicho algo sobre que necesitaba a alguien de su compañía y sabe que mas – dijo Po restándole importancia a esas palabras.

-exacto, lo que Tigresa hace se le llama "dominación" – dijo Shifu con el gesto relajado.

-waow! Y eso es un nuevo movimiento de kung fu , me lo puede enseñar – dijo Po como si fuera un niño chiquito.

-no! Idio…mira Po, la dominación solo la experimentan las hembras felinas, en el proceso ella tratan de dominar a el macho que eligieron que sería el correcto para ellas, después lo tratan de dominar a base de eso que me acabas de platicar, Tigresa experimentaba eso desde los 15 años, pero al no hallar a un macho que creería ser correcto para ella su carácter se vuelve inaguantable, ya habrás notado por que los demás han estado alejados de ella en estos últimos días – dijo Shifu un poco alterado por la poca comprensión del panda.

-espere un momento, quiere decir que yo soy – dijo Po muy impresionado, casi sin creer que lo que su maestro dijo fuera posible.

-así es guerrero dragón, tu eres el macho adecuado según ella – dijo Shifu mientras seguía sin creer que Po fuera el elegido por ella.

-waow! Eso es bárbaro! – dijo Po muy emocionado, su sonrisa media de oreja a oreja .

-panda tengo que preguntarte algo serio – dijo Shifu con una expresión fría, Po dejo de sonreír y asintió con temor – tu amas a mi hija? – dijo Shifu mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-maestro yo siempre la he amado, desde que llegue a este lugar mi corazón se lo ha robado ella – dijo Po con mucha seriedad y determinación que le causo una ligera impresión a Shifu.

-ya veo, ve y dile lo que sientes por ella, tienes mi permiso guerrero dragón, se que harás feliz a mi hija y yo no puedo pedir más que su felicidad – dijo Shifu brindándole una cálida sonrisa a Po.

-de,de acuerdo – se levanto del suelo y se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar rumbo al palacio , se detuvo antes de salir – ooh!, casi se me olvida, gracias maestro, por todo – dijo Po y después salió del lugar a toda velocidad.

Shifu sonrió, al ver que Po había desaparecido del lugar se dio media vuelta y volvió con su meditación, cerro sus ojos y se dijo en su pensamiento (has hecho una buena elección hija, estoy orgulloso de ti ) después de pensar se dispuso a meditar de nuevo.

Po ya había llegado al palacio de Jade, pero no la hora de la fiesta de la felina ya había pasado, y seguro ya se hallaba en alguna parte del palacio, Po tuvo una idea, se fue directamente al árbol de durazno sagrado, se sentó en posición de loto y actuó como si estuviera meditando, pero solo esperaba la visita de la felina, tal y como la calculo, la felina lo miraba con una mirada asechadora, subió los escalones con las garras, se acerco a Po que según ella se hallaba meditando, lo rodeo como si viera a su presa indefensa, una vez que estuvo frente a él lo tumbo y se subió a el estomago del panda, Po ya se lo esperaba, por lo que fingió un pequeño quejido de dolor, Tigresa se acerco a el de nuevo, primero le gruño y después le ronroneo en el oído, se separo de él y ya se iba a echar a correr pero Po la detuvo con un fuerte abraso, cosa que la felina no se esperaba, Po la miro con una sonrisa tierna, a los segundos choco sus labios con los de ella dándose un beso muy apasionado, Tigresa cerro sus ojos y se abrazo del torso de Po, el acariciaba la espalda de la felina con mucha pasión, la felina empezó a ronronear con mucha fuerza, tomo la nuca a Po y se aferro mas a él, estuvieron con el mismo beso apasionado por al menos 50 segundos, hasta que l falta de aire los obligo a separarse jadeantes…

-te amo Tigresa, pero no crees que hubiera sido más fácil y menos doloroso habérmelo dicho? – dijo Po mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la felina…

-yo también te amo Po, pero esto es lo que mis instintos me decían que hiciera – dijo la felina mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Po.

-oh entiendo (malditos instintos felinos) – dijo Po aun metido en sus pensamientos, pero estaba demasiado feliz porque el amor de su vida lo había elegido a él, lo cual hiso que naciera una duda en su cabeza – oye gatita, te puedo preguntar por qué me elegiste a mi? – pregunto Po viéndola a los ojos color rubí.

-te elegí por que eres el único que me hace feliz Po, y no preguntes mas – dijo Tigresa mientras se levantaba del suelo, tomo la mano de Po con fuerza y lo levanto de jalón.

-oye que haces?, a donde vamos gatita? – dijo Po con mucha curiosidad mientras seguía a Tigresa desde atrás.

-que te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado, ya sabes para el siguiente paso – dijo Tigresa coquetamente, pero Po no entendió lo que quiso decir.

-que paso? porque vamos hacia el área de cuartos? – pregunto Po empezando a ponerse nervioso, tenía una ligera sospecha de a que era a lo que se refería la felina, así que estaba pensando en cómo zafarse del fuerte agarre de la felina.

-ya sabes a que me refiero, tu eres mi macho ahora, y si estas pensando en cómo zafarte y salir huyendo de aquí te romperé las piernas escuchaste? – dijo Tigresa con un tono frio que hiso que se le helara la sangre a Po.

-si gatita, no pienso en escaparme, tenlo por seguro jeje (como se dio cuenta?) – dijo Po mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Al llegar al cuarto de la felina, tumbo a Po sobre la cama, cerró la puerta con seguro y lo miro con mucha lujuria en sus ojos.

-sabes, tenemos unas horas solos antes de que lleguen los demás Po, que te parece si jugamos? – dijo Tigresa mientras lo miraba con mucha lujuria, dio un pequeño gruñido que Po alcanzo a escuchar.

-gatita si Shifu se da cuenta me va a matar y a castigar por toda una eternidad – dijo Po tratando de buscar alguna excusa que lo salvara de ahí.

-descuida guerrero dragón, no se dará cuenta si no hacemos ruido – empezó a desabotonar su camisa roja, una vez que se la quito se la tiro a Po en la cara – y yo puedo ser muy buena haciéndolo en silencio.

La felina se quito los apretados vendajes que rodeaban sus pechos y la mitad de su torso, una vez que se los quito dejo ver unos grandes pechos de pelaje blanco, Po al verlos se puso rojo como tomate, y algo en su parte baja del abdomen empezó a erizarse, Tigresa noto el gran tamaño del miembro de Po, ronroneo y dio un salto encima del estomago de Po, se acerco y le susurro al oído

-hazme tuya Po, quiero ser tu gatita y descuida, no te voy a morder - uso un tono tan seductor que hizo que las hormonas del panda se dispararan como si de balas se tratasen.

-hay dios mío acompáñame por que esto me va a doler – dijo Po mientras veía hacia el techo, para después empezar con la acción, la felina gruño con mucha fuerza y encajo sus garras en los hombros de Po.

Después de eso se escucho un grito tan fuerte que llego hasta la gruta del dragón donde Shifu se hallaba meditando, al oírlo no pudo evitar una leve risa por imaginarse que es lo que estaría pasando en esos instantes con nuestro guerrero dragón.

-(pobre Po, mañana necesitara muchos vendajes y una botella de agua oxigenada ) – pensó Shifu mientras seguía riendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, ANTES QUE NADA NO SOY BUENO DESCRIBIENDO SITUACIONES SEXUALES, PERO LO HAGO POR QUE NO SE IMAGINARAN CUANTOS MENSAJES ME LLEGARONDICIENDO QUE PUSIERA UNA CONTINUACION...PUES AQUI ESTA!, LES TENGO QUE DAR UNA BUENA Y UNA MALA NOTICIA , LA MALA ES QUE NO PODRE PUBLICAR NADA POR AL MENOS UN MES, LA RAZON ES SIMPLE, ME IRE DE VACACIONES CON MI FAMILIA POR DOS SEMANAS, Y EN LAS OTRAS DOS ESTARE MUY OCUPADO CON LA ESCUELA, YA QUE NECESITO ENTREGAR ALGUNOS TRABAJOS Y PROYECTOS DE UN PROYECTO(ESPERO QUE ME HAYAN ENTENDIDO), ESA ES LA RAZON, LA BUENA ES QUE PARA ENTONCES TENDRE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS DE MI HISTORIA PRINCIPAL, SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA CON ESTA, PUES YA TENDRE LA CONCLUSION, EN FIN, SOLO LES AVISO PARA QUE NO PIENSEN QUE ABANDONE TODO EL TRABAJO QUE LLEVO POR DELANTE, TAMBIEN LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA HORRIBLE ORTOGRAFIA QUE TUVO EL CAPITULO 6 DE LA OTRA HISTORIA, COMO YA HABIA MENCIONADO, LO HISE EN DOS DIAS DEBIDO A QUE NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO Y NO LO TENDRIA MAS ADELANTE, POR ESO TUVE DOS DIAS PARA HACERLO, POR LO CUAL NO ME DIO OPORTUNIDAD DE CHECARLO CORRECTAMENTE, BUENO ESO ES TODO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y ETC,ETC, ADIOSSSSS!**

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito se escucho en todo el valle de la paz, tanto que el eco causado llego hasta la gruta del dragón donde se encontraba Shifu meditando y aclarando sus ideas…

-(mañana necesitara algunos vendajes y una botella de agua oxigenada) – fue lo único que pensó Shifu al escuchar aquel grito proveniente de el guerrero dragón, sonrió ampliamente al saber que su hija adoptiva había hallado lo que necesitaba después de 11 años, pero también le molesto un poco la idea de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en ese momento.

EN EL PALACIO

En los dormitorios, mas específicamente, en el cuarto de la maestra Tigresa se hallaban ella y el guerrero dragón, listos para la acción, la lujuriosa felina desenredo los vendajes que amarraban su cintura, en ningún segundo quito su mirada intensa del panda, Po por otro lado estaba entre deseoso y asustado al mismo tiempo, siempre que se trataba de Tigresa, era algo de lo que no saldría ileso o por lo menos indiscapacitado, aun así su sueño mas erótico se estaba volviendo realidad, al fin complacería sus deseos, Tigresa no pensaba distinto, sus hormonas habían dominado su cuerpo, pero no su mente, sabía lo que hacía y con quien lo hacía, no pudo más que excitarse mas al pensar en que Po la haya correspondido….

-emm…Ti-Tigresa? – pregunto Po aun semirecostado sobre la cama de la felina.

-si Po, que acaso no aguantas más? – dijo la felina con su cola totalmente erizada, su mirada coqueta hacía temblar a Po como gelatina.

-estás segura de esto?...conmigo? – pregunto de apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos.

-si Po, estoy más que segura, después de todo, tu eres el único con el que me siento feliz y completa – la felina termino de desenredar la banda que rodeaba su cintura, por causa de la gravedad, su pantalón cayó al suelo dejando ver su zona intima cubierta de su pelaje blanco – empecemos! – gruño.

Tigresa se subió encima de Po quedando arriba de su estomago, Po se acostó en la cama poniendo una cara placentera, tomo entre sus manos los enormes pechos de la felina, los acaricio con suavidad, al sentir el fino contacto del pelaje calientito de la felina no pudo más que excitarse aun mas, el pene de Po estaba totalmente erecto, su dureza era similar al de una roca, la felina sintió el miembro de Po rozar su espalda baja, soltó un fuerte ronroneo que hiso eco en toda la habitación, con sus garras rompió el short de Po para dejar ver su gran atributo.

-oye, esos eran los únicos que tenia – dijo Po de manera divertida y coqueta.

-ya no los necesitaras mas conmigo guerrero dragón – ronroneo, se acerco hasta Po para que ambos empezaran a besarse , la felina introdujo su lengua en la boca de Po y empezó a jugar con la de él, Po abrazo a la felina con su mano derecha, con la izquierda llevaba tomado uno de los enormes pechos de pelaje caliente, Po pudo sentir la esencia de la felina, era un aroma único que no había olido en toda su vida, por alguna razón, esto lo motivo a seguir consintiendo a su pareja, la felina tuvo el mismo sentimiento, Po tenía un olor único que ella no había captado a lo largo de su vida, sus hormonas habían estallado dentro de su cuerpo, ya había perdido la totalidad de su control…

-muy bien Po, espero que estés listo, porque yo ya lo estoy – la felina gruño y saco sus garras clavándolas en los hombros de Po, se paro incada justo debajo del pene de Po, con su cola rayada tomo el miembro de Po y lo guió dentro de su vagina, al sentir el mínimo rose los dos estallaron en un rio de placer, la felina fue bajando lentamente su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada encima de Po, mientras su lento descenso podía sentir que el pene de Po golpeaba sus adentros, el placer de ello la hacía vibrar y sentir que sus fuerzas se iban, Po pudo sentir el húmedo interior de Tigresa, un leve cosquilleo golpeo su estomago lo que hiso que todo su pelaje se erizara, ambos se quedaron mirando con sus caras devastadas en placer…

-P-Po, continua tu – dijo la felina en un tono débil que podía demostrar lo excitada que estaba.

Po asintió y se volteo quedando el arriba de ella, Tigresa quedo acostada boca arriba viendo a Po con una sonrisa débil y temblorosa, Po empezó a empujar su pene dentro de la vagina de Tigresa, empezó con movimientos leves, cada rose que Tigresa sentía en su interior era como si muchos fuegos artificiales estallaran dentro de ella, abrazo el cuerpo del panda y empezó a besarlo y a lamerlo en los labios, Po le correspondía los besos y dejaba que ella lo lamiera, le parecía enternecedor ver a su ídolo de esta manera, empezó a empujar con más fuerza dentro de la felina, Tigresa soltaba rugidos y gritos de placer, Po tomo los pechos de la felina, empezó a masajearlos y sobarlos con cariño mientras arremetía con más fuerza dentro de la felina, Tigresa ahora gritaba y sudaba con mucha frecuencia, después de 2 minutos repitiendo los mismos movimientos, Po pudo sentir que estaba a punto de eyacular, Tigresa tenia orgasmos múltiples en su vagina, en su abdomen revotaban fríos cosquilleos eléctricos que le robaban el aire del placer, pronto Po sintió su semen en la punta de su pene..

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – grito en placer, cuando el semen de Po baño todo el interior de la felina, esta no pudo más que derretirse en la cama.

-no pares, no pares!, sigue – gruño Tigresa con el seño fruncido, Po asintió y siguió arremetiendo contra la felina, su interior húmedo y pegajoso seguía dándole mucho placer.

Tigresa pudo sentir que su ultimo orgasmo se avecinaba, rápidamente sus pupilas se dilataron, su cola se erizo en su totalidad, por instinto clavo sus garras en el pecho de Po, gruño como nunca lo había hecho.

Po grito pero esta vez no fue de placer, sino de dolor, no pudo más que desquitarse con ese audible tono sonoro que su boca emitía, unas pequeñas lagrimas de dolor salieron por sus ojos, cuando todo acabo, Tigresa se volvió en sí y desclavo las garras de el pecho de Po, lo abrazo con toda su fuerza y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente…

-Po, eso fue muy radical! – dijo la felina entre beso y beso, Po sonrió tiernamente y recargo su cara entre los pechos de la felina para poder sentir su pelaje que ahora estaba húmedo.

-te amo gatita, y yo también pienso que eso fue asombroso – dijo Po mientras cerraba sus ojos con su cabeza entre los pechos de la felina – a por cierto, me gusta ver tu pelaje blanco.

-gracias Po, yo también amo sentirte en mi cuerpo – ronroneo mientras besaba la cabeza de Po.

Po abrió sus ojos, lentamente retiro su miembro viscoso de la vagina de Tigresa, se sentó a un lado de la cama y empezó a respirar un poco agitado, la felina se sentó a la par de él para apreciar sus ojos verdes intensos.

-sucede algo Po? – pregunto la felina al notar la rara expresión de Po.

-es solo que estoy un poco cansado, es todo – dijo Po, volteo a ver a los ojos color rubí de la felina, le sonrió tiernamente y la beso.

La felina sonrió y le correspondido el beso, Po se recostó de nuevo en la cama viendo el gran techo de madera que los protegía del sol.

-soy el panda más feliz del mundo – dijo Po mientras seguía con su vista hacia arriba.

Tigresa rio levemente, se recostó a un lado de su pareja, lo abrazo con su extremidad izquierda y dejo caer su cabeza en el brazo de Po.

-te amo Po, por favor, nunca me dejes – paso su cola por la nariz de Po, este le dio un beso, Tigresa empezó a ronronear hasta que sus ojos quedaron totalmente cerrados, Po miro como la felina estaba abrazado a el pecho de él mientras ronroneaba, beso el rombo negro de su cabeza y la abrazo con su otro brazo.

-(eres el mejor regalo que he tenido en toda mi vida Tigresa, jamás te dejare, jamás!) – después de pensar, Po sonrió y empezó a cerrar su rostro tranquilamente, pero repentinamente cambio su gesto de tranquilidad a una de dolor, observo las grandes marcas de las garras de Tigresa en su pecho y hombros, el ardor empezó a hacerse presente en su cuerpo, trato de ir a limpiarse las heridas pero la felina no lo soltó, Po no pudo contra su fuerza y se rindió quedándose dormido con esa dolorosa sensación.

En la mañana…

El sol salía de nuevo poniendo sus calurosos rayos a la vista de los habitantes del valle de la paz, de nuevo la sombra de las grandes montañas rocosas cubrían con su sombra algunas partes del valle, como si de rompecabezas se tratasen, pero algo era diferente, en el palacio de Jade, ya no se sentía el ambiente de tención, sino uno de tranquilidad, las flores ya no temían mostrar sus pétalos, el lujoso brillo de las vitrinas entraba en forma de traga luz por los ventanales del palacio, el maestro Shifu y 4 de los 5 furiosos notaron que había mucha tranquilidad en el lugar, como siempre, estaban por dar las 7:00 am y el campanario estaba a punto de sonar…

GONG! GONG! GONG!

El maestro Shifu yacía parado a las entradas de los dormitorios, esperando el saludo respetuoso de sus alumnos, al instante salieron 4 furiosos de las habitaciones haciendo una reverencia y dando un cordial saludo…

-BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO SHIFU! –

Dijeron los Mono, Mantis, Víbora y Grulla…

-donde están Po y – el maestro Shifu reacciono al instante, como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído a sus espaldas, ya había recordado por que sus dos mejores alumnos no se hallaban presentes en ese momento – bueno alumnos, vayan a desayunar, los veré en el salón de entrenamiento.

-pero maestro, donde están Po y Tigresa? – pregunto Víbora un poco ansiosa.

-salieron desde temprano a un asunto que yo les encargue, ahora, retírense! – dijo Shifu al ver lo metiches que eran sus alumnos.

-sí pero… y quien cocinara? – pregunto Mantis preocupado.

-así es maestro, si Po no está – dijo Grulla tratando de terminar el dialogo.

-comerán lo que haya y punto! – hablo Shifu en un tono molesto – después del entrenamiento podrán ir a comer al restaurante del señor Ping – dijo en un tono suave para no levantarle sospechas a sus alumnos.

Mono y Grulla se miraron confusos, al igual que Víbora y Mantis, pero no le dieron más vueltas al asunto y se retiraron al tomar su desayuno, aunque cierta reptil no había quedado muy conforme con estas respuestas y pronto se enteraría de lo que fuese que sucediera con sus dos amigos.

Una vez que todos se habían ido, el maestro Shifu dio media vuelta, y camino hasta las habitaciones de sus dos mejores alumnos hasta que quedo frente a ellas, miro a sus lados tratando de adivinar en cuál de las dos estaban durmiendo, con un gesto relajado y un suspiro se encamino hacia la puerta de Po, toco suavemente 3 veces seguidas.

-Po?, Tigresa? – pregunto Shifu en un tono bajo, al no escuchar alguna señal repitió el mismo proceso pero más fuerte, supo que no se encontraban en la habitación, ya que Po podría tener el sueño muy pesado, pero Tigresa era una felina, y por naturaleza tenia orejas más sensibles.

Camino hasta quedar frente a la habitación de su hija, toco suavemente hasta que pudo escuchar la voz de la felina avisando que ya salía…

Tigresa se estaba vistiendo lo más rápido que podía, puso los vendajes en sus pechos, tomo su pantalón y junto con su camisa la amarro por encima con las bandas blancas que usaba de cinturón, abotono su camisa roja y un poco despeinada y desorientada se dispuso a salir de su habitación para quedar frente a su maestro.

-bu-buenos días maestro Shifu – dijo la felina con un ojo medio cerrado, se podía notar su nerviosismo a kilómetros, Shifu sonrió malévolamente, sabía lo que había pasado, pero como padre a hija, quería probar hasta donde podía ocultarle la verdad.

-buenos días Tigresa, que ha pasado, te sientes mal?...nunca te despiertas tarde – dijo Po con falsa preocupación, mientras que por sus adentros se moría a carcajadas.

-di-disculpe, ma-maestro, es solo que me desvele entrenando anoche, es por eso – dijo Tigresa mientras volteaba sus ojos hacia otro lado.

-oh…..es curioso, yo anoche estuve rondando el palacio por si algún intruso quisiera probar su suerte, pase por todos los lugares de aquí y no te vi en ninguno, raro no? – dijo Shifu con falsa curiosidad, estaba poniendo de nervios a la felina y lo hacía más rápido de lo que creía que funcionaria.

-ssi, maestro, es que, no entrene aquí, fui al bo-bosque – dijo la felina moviendo su cola un poco agitada, estaba muy nerviosa y asustada.

-mmm….bueno, te creo – dijo Shifu fingiendo relajar su rostro, se dio cuenta del gran suspiro que dio Tigresa, Shifu sintió que una enorme carcajada resonó en todo su interior, pero el interrogatorio incomodo no acababa ahí – oye Tigresa, no has visto al guerrero dragón?…anoche lo busque por todo el palacio pero no lo vi por ningún lugar, no sabes algo sobre su paradero?.

-en-enserio?,Po no está?, que raro? – dijo la felina entre nerviosa y presionada.

-el entreno contigo verdad?, digo, si tu saliste afuera anoche y el desapareció al igual que tu, me imagino que estaba contigo no es así? –dijo Shifu, al ver que tenia a la felina contra la pared no pudo más que sonreír, se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas.

-y-yo?, p-po?...Po se despertó por un refrigerio maestro, el no estaba conmigo – digo Tigresa tratando de sonar lo más firme posible.

-yo nunca te pregunte sobre si Po había ido a la cocina – dijo Shifu encerrando a Tigresa en su propio juego.

La felina se sintió acorralada, no pasada nada creíble por su mente, antes de suspirar derrotada y decir toda la verdad se escucho un ruido proveniente del armario de ella.

-que es eso? – pregunto Shifu fingiendo una cara de curiosidad.

-es afuera maestro, quizás los demás se encuentren entrenando ya – dijo la felina mientras se paraba en la entrada de la puerta.

-Tigresa, el ruido proviene dentro de tu cuarto, voy a entrar – dijo Shifu poniendo una cara seria, la felina le impidió el paso parándose frente a él.

-no lo creo maestro, quizás escucho mal, puede ser el eco del ruido, sabía que en las paredes-.

-tigresa?! – dijo Shifu viéndola seriamente, la felina se aparto de la puerta agachando la cabeza derrotada, Shifu abrió la puerta del armario para encontrarse a un Po de cabeza con mucha cosas y ropa encima de él – PANDA! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! – dijo Shifu tratando de sonar molesto, pero faltaba poco para que estallara en carcajadas.

El pobre Po salió de una marometa de el armario, cayo sentado en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y el nerviosismo a flor de piel miro tímidamente a su maestro que lo miraba seriamente.

-ho-hola, maestro Shifu, que tal a mañana? – pregunto Po de manera tímida.

-que haces en el armario de mi hija panda! – dijo Shifu con fingiendo ira.

-bueno, es que yo, ella, estábamos – Po se puso rojo y nervioso al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo decirle lo que había pasado en la noche con él y con Tigresa.

-estaban qué?...y porque tienes esas heridas en tus hombros y pecho? – pregunto Shifu con molestia en su voz, observo que la felina se sonrojo a tal grado que ni su pelaje lo pudo ocultar, por un segundo sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, era de solo pensar en que había hecho la felina con el pobre guerrero dragón.

-bueno, vera, es que me corte con una espada al estar practicando con ella y –

-PANDAAA!-

-de acuerdo!, de acuerdo! Yo le hice compañía a Tigresa anoche, se que está muy molesto pero por favor no me mate! – grito Po, cerro sus ojos esperando una tremenda golpiza por parte de su maestro, pero nada vino, solo sentía el ligero correr del viento por su cara, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Tigresa muy asustada y con un panda rojo con una sonrisa cálida – que pasa, no he muerto aun?.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Po y Tigresa se miraron confundidos al ver a su maestro y padre riendo a carcajadas, por un momento la idea de que Shifu se había vuelto loco por la ira paso por la frente de los dos guerreros.

-hay dios!, hace mucho que no reía de esta manera, realmente me han alegrado la mañana – shifu cambio su gesto cómico a uno serio – sé lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos – dijo en un tono frio.

-Q-QUE ES LO QUE SABE MAESTRO? – dijo Tigresa al borde del nerviosismo.

-lo sé todo hija, Po vino en busca de mi ayuda porque decía que actuabas muy extraño, fue entonces que me di cuenta que por fin habías hallado a ese alguien que esperaste durante 11 años – dijo Shifu relajando su gesto.

-padre yo…no se qué decir – dijo Tigresa angustiada.

-no hay nada que decir hija, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, al fin encontraste la felicidad y posiblemente la paz interior – Shifu le dio un abrazo a la felina que tomo por sorpresa.

Con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro, la felina correspondió el abrazo dejando caer algunas de ellas en el hombro de su padre, Po sonrió y disimuladamente camino hasta la puerta para salir tratando de no hacer ruido.

-PANDA! A donde crees que vas! – dijo Shifu separándose del abrazo de Tigresa, ambos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Po tratando de salir desapercibido.

-eh!, no yo voy a ningún lado jeje, lo que pasa es que escuche un ruido en la cocina y pensé en ir a ver jeje – Tigresa y Shifu notaron el nerviosismo de Po, la felina frunció el ceño, pensó que estaba tratando de huir de la situación, Shifu por otro lado tenia media sonrisa en su cara.

Ambos caminaron hacia Po para quedar junto a él…

-Po a donde crees que vas? – pregunto la felina en tono molesto.

-no, ya te he dicho que no iba a ninguna parte Tigresa jeje – Po se sintió intimidado por la mirada seria de la felina, le recordó a la vez que quería sacarle la verdad en la cárcel de Gongmen.

- Guerrero dragón, espero que cuides bien de mi hija, si no te hare sufrir como no te lo imaginas – dijo Shifu con cierta frialdad que le causo mucha mas intimidación a Po aun.

-de- de acuerdo maestro, cuidare bien de ella, aunque ella sea la que termine salvándome como siempre – dijo Po, lo que causo que Shifu y Tigresa sonrieran alegremente.

-bueno, los dejo solos, les daré el día libre para que disfruten de su compañía, solos – dijo Shifu guiñándoles el ojo, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta que Po lo detuvo.

-a que se refiere con solos? – pregunto Po nervioso por la respuesta que Shifu fuera a darle.

-soy viejo, no tonto, esas heridas no te las hiciste por accidente Po, Tigresa fue la culpable de ello, no quiero decir él como porque me arrepentiré de haberles dado el día, así que si me necesitan estaré meditando bajo el árbol de duraznos sagrados.

- (mierda, lo que menos quería era quedarme solo con ella, sigue actuando muy extraña, aunque después de lo que hicimos anoche, no debo extrañarme de nada que haga)- Po estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no oía que Tigresa le estaba hablando.

-PO! – grito la felina muy molesta , Po dio un salto por el susto, saliéndose de su mente puso total atención en Tigresa que lo miraba de brazos cruzados molesta.

-que pasa gatita – pregunto tímido, alcanzo a entrecerrar los ojos con un poco de miedo.

-en que estabas pensando? – pregunto curiosa.

-en nada gatita, mejor vamos a desayunar – Po no le dio oportunidad de decir a la felina, salió a toda prisa del área de habitaciones, Tigresa gruño por lo bajo y camino en silencio hacia la cocina.

Una vez que entro, pudo ver que Po estaba agitado sacando algunos recipientes para hacer el desayuno, de nuevo sus instintos empezaron a alborotar sus hormonas, no creía posible que eso le estuviera pasando a ella, Po seguía distraído con la comida.

-y que va a querer mi princesa enojona para desayunar! – pregunto Po con mucha carisma, pero sintió un leve golpe en el hombre que ya se lo veía venir – Ouch! Y eso por qué? – pregunto Po mientras se sobaba el hombro.

-Por decir que soy enojona sabiendo que soy muy tranquila – dijo la felina con una sonrisa sarcástica, Po la miro con el mismo gesto, luego concentro toda su atención en los trastos donde preparaba los alimentos – Po quiero comer algunos fideos, que te parece?.

-me parece perfecto princesa eno – pudo ver que la felina apretó su puño dejando escuchar el leve crujido de sus nudillos – princesa feliz, si! Eso es jeje.

-así esta mejor .

-como sea – dijo Po. Una vez terminado el desayuno, ambos se sentaron a comer uno al lado del otro, empezaron a platicar sobre temas diversos hasta que sus platos quedaron totalmente vacios, Po se levanto de la silla en la que se hallaba sentado, deposito su plato en el fregadero, cuando se dio media vuelta observo que la felina seguía sentada viéndolo de manera coqueta, agitaba su cola de arriba hacia abajo como si estuviera esperando algo…

-sucede algo Tigresa? – pregunto un poco nervioso.

-tu eres lo que me sucede Po – dijo la felina en un tono coqueto.

-( hay dios, aquí vamos de nuevo, maldigo el día en que me enamore de una felina….en que estaba pensando) okeyy, tengo que ir por algunos vendajes y por un poco de desinfectante, también tengo que pasar por la casa de papa por algo de ropa, volveré al mediodía – empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina pero sintió que lo sujetaban de el hombro, era la mano de Tigresa.

-tu no iras a ningún lado a menos que yo te lo permita – Po escucho el gruñido de cierta felina que estaba parada detrás de el, Tigresa se acerco hasta quedar al oído de Po – estoy lista para el segundo round – al escuchar esto, Po abrió los ojos exageradamente, se dio media vuelta para ser aprisionado por los labios peludos de la felina, no se resistió, se dejo llevar por la calidez de el beso.

-( a quien quiero engañar, estoy con la mujer de mis sueños, y no puedo más que ponerme feliz al saber que está loca jeje) – Po sintió que la felina lo estaba jalando hacia su cuarto – oye princesa, no crees que debamos esperar, no hace más de una hora que nos despertamos de una noche tan intensa y quiero descansar un poco, además tengo que hacer eso que te digo.

La felina gruño mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido, apretó la maño de Po con algo de fuerza, la suficiente para que Po sintiera dolor.

-está bien, ya entendí!, lo hare más tarde pero no me mates! – dijo Po arrodillado tratando de zafar su mano del fuerte apretón de Tigresa.

-bien, si mi padre nos dio el día libre es por algo Po, y no quiero desperdiciarlo bajando al valle a hacer unas cuantas tonterías – dijo la felina mientras jalaba a Po a su cuarto.

-bien decía Oogway que tendría que pagar un precio por tener algo bueno – murmuro Po, pero los oídos sensibles de la felina alcanzaron a oír los murmullos de Po.

-que dijiste Po! – dijo la felina mientras volteaba la mitad de su cara hacia Po.

-nada princesa, son tonterías jeje – ambos entraron al cuarto de Tigresa, en cuanto la felina cerró la puerta, se abalanzo sobre el pobre Po que únicamente cerró los ojos esperando a que su amada felina lujuriosa empezara con la acción.

-Po, soy toda tuya, hazme lo que quieras – ella ronroneo, sus ojos color rubí brillaban con mucha intensidad, Po la miro tiernamente – que sucede Po, quieres que empiece yo?.

-hazme el bárbaro honor( si esto sigue así, pronto tendré que ir al hospital para que me cosan las heridas) – Po se acostó en la cama boca arriba, la felina lujuriosa dio un salto al estomago de Po, ambos se miraron por unos segundos – eres el ser más bello que pueda existir Tigresa.

-gracias Po – ambos empezaron a besarse, las mejillas de ambos estaban totalmente coloradas.

Entre cada muestra de afecto y pasión, las prendas de ambos fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, la intensidad y el deseo ahogo todos los buenos y malos pensamientos, en el momento no podían mas que intercambiar miradas de felicidad y absoluto placer, sus cuerpos estaban conectados, ambos sentían el latir de la sangre del otro, la felina ahogaba sus gritos de placer en el pecho de Po mientras clavaba sus garras en hombros y espalda, Po no sentía dolor, veía a la su pareja disfrutar cada segundo de su eterna pasión, no podía pedir otra cosa en el mundo, el ronroneo de la felina hacía eco en toda la habitación, el sol dejaba entrar ligeros rayos amarillos por la ventana marcándolos en el cálido y húmedo pelaje de ambos, después de media hora de placer e intensidad sexual ambos se quedaron recostados viéndose el uno al otro…

-en un día he recuperado todo lo que he perdido durante 20 años, y todo gracias a ti Po, el amor de mi vida – Tigresa recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Po, subió una pierna en su estomago, enredo su cola en la pierna de Po.

-que puedo decir, yo estoy más que feliz, mi segundo deseo se ha vuelto realidad, lo que jamás creí que pasaría – Po beso la frente de Tigresa lo que causo que ella dejara escapar un gran ronroneo.

-que tienes Po, sucede algo? – pregunto la felina al notar que Po se había quedado serio.

-no es nada princesa, es solo que ahora que somos pareja, me da miedo que te hagan daño por mi culpa – Po seguía sin despegar su vista del techo.

-ah, es eso, Po descuida, eso nunca pasara, después de todo soy la gran maestra Tigresa, no es así?, y tu eres el guerrero dragón?, puedes con todo lo que te haga frente – la felina le dio un beso en la mejilla a Po, lo que hiso que se pusiera feliz.

-tienes razón princesa – Po se levanto de la cama haciendo a un lado a la felina, lo que la dejo desencajada.

-a donde crees que vas Po? – pregunto Tigresa, se levanto quedando enseguida de Po que se estaba poniendo los shorts, amarro una banda alrededor de su cintura para evitar que estos se cayeran porque Tigresa ya se los había roto, al no escuchar respuesta Tigresa se molesto – te hice una pregunta Po, ahora que eres mi pareja me debes de poner atención entendiste?.

-que?, ah sí perdona (huy, tengo que trabajar en esa actitud si no quiero volverme loco por culpa de ella) que decías Tigresa? – Po termino de abrochar su banda alrededor de su cintura.

-dije que si a donde ibas? – ella se cruzo de brazos un poco molesta, empezaba a sentir celos sin siquiera tener algún motivo.

-tengo que ir al valle, ir con papa por algunos shorts nuevos, también por algunos vendajes y un poco de desinfectante – Po camino hacia la puerta pero al salir la mano de Tigresa lo detuvo.

-espera Po, iré contigo.

Después de que Tigresa se pusiera su ropa habitual, ambos salieron del cuarto de ella para dirigirse a la cocina, cuando llegaron vieron que sus compañeros estaban tomando la hora de la comida.

-AH! SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA! – dijo Mantis al ver a Tigresa parada en la puerta.

-CORRE MANTIS, CORRE! – Mono iba a salir corriendo, Grulla ya estaba en la ventana a punto de tomar el vuelo y emprender su huida pero algo los tomo por sorpresa, incluso a Víbora.

-hola compañeros, no es un linda día el de hoy? – pregunto la felina muy animada, casi dando saltos de felicidad.

-está bien, QUE LE HICISTE A TIGRESA! – gritaron los 4 al unisonó al ver el rarísimo comportamiento de Tigresa.

-pero si soy yo, porque preguntan eso? – dijo la felina sin entender nada.

-es que hace algunos días estabas loca de la furia, y ahora estas muy feliz y contenta – Víbora se acerco y le toco la frente para averiguar si no tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo.

-bueno, es es porque…si siguen haciendo preguntas los acecinare en el entrenamiento – la felina gruño en bajo para que nomas ellos la escucharan.

Al ver esto, Víbora y los otros se relajaron y se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares..

-y…..está de vuelta – dijo Mono retomando su plato de fideos para seguir comiendo.

Al instante Po entro por la puerta, de nuevo los 4 tenían muchas preguntas que circulaban en sus mentes al ver que el panda tenia severos rasgúñones en el pecho y hombros, pero la mirada asesina de la felina les impidió abrir su boca de nuevo, Po entro y se sentó en silencio a comer junto a sus compañeros, cuando todos habían terminado Po y Tigresa se quedaron en la cocina recordando que tenían la tarde libre, la felina se levanto del asiento y camino hasta donde estaba Po para quedar a un lado de el…

-Po – canturreo en un tono coqueto que el panda escucho, la felina se acerco hasta quedar en el oído de el – te espero en mi cuarto para el round 3 – al decir esto, la felina salió de la habitación dejando a Po hecho piedra.

-(pero que rayos, si no hace más de una hora que estuvimos haciéndolo!, que acaso nunca se cansa!) – Po salió a toda prisa en busca del maestro Shifu este se hallaba sentado frente al estanque de lagrimas sagradas meditando, hasta que llego Po.

-que sucede panda? – pregunto Shifu sin abrir sus ojos.

-maestro, tiene que hablar con Tigresa, este día me a pedido que hagamos ya sabe que dos veces, pero ahora quiere ir por la tercera, y todo en un solo día – dijo Po un poco alterado por la situación, Shifu abrió sus ojos y se dio media vuelta para ver que Po tenia las marcas de las garras aun más grandes.

-eso debe doler, pero ni modo, ahora te aguantas, estaba pensando en ponerte un castigo, pero ahora que lo pienso no hay mejor castigo que mi hija jajaja – Shifu rio malévolamente, Po suspiro y bajo la cabeza nervioso.

-maestro, cuando acabara esto? – pregunto recuperando la calma.

-esto durara entre dos o tres semanas guerrero dragón, será mejor que prepares algunos vendajes y desinfectantes para lo que venga – Shifu se rio a carcajadas al ver la cara de impresión de Po.

Desde una vista del cielo se ve a Po bajando las mil escaleras del palacio a toda velocidad, como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA!

* * *

**CONTINUACION?, SOLO LOS REVIEWS LO DIRAN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como lo prometi, aqui esta la continuacion, que al parecer llama mas la atencion que la otra, en fin, como dicen algunos, el genero romantico llama mas la atencion a los lectores y espectadores, el dramatico no se queda atras, por lo que pronto hare una historia muy romantica y dramatica sobre estos dos personajes tan especiales, pero aun me encuentro pensando en los detalles y toda la trama, les tendre noticias pronto, el proyecto ya esta hecho, y como mi hermana a leido un sin fin de novelas como romeo y julieta, el callejon del beso, amor imposible, el arte de amarte, un sin fin de material que usualmente no me llama la atencion, ella sera la que dirija esa historia, ya que la cuenta la compartimos los dos, en fin, por el momento disfruten de este cap, en fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

El señor Ping se hallaba atendiendo a sus clientes con el mismo carisma de siempre, todo era tranquilo, las personas conversaban con sus amistades, algunos con sus familiares, se encontraba cortando algunas especias para la sopa cuando escucho un grito, la voz la reconoció al instante, era masculina y grave, no podía ser nadie más que…

-¿Po?... – dejo el cuchillo de mano sobre una mesa de madera que tenía a su derecha, se apretó bien el delantal y reacomodo su gorro y salió de la cocina mientras observaba que los fideos no se quemaran en la ferviente flama que emitían los acalorados carbones, afuera todo era normal, pero el grito lo había dejado con algo de intriga, estaba seguro de que había sido Po pero….nada, alzo su vista y observo la intensa luz del sol, dio un suspiro y se metió de nuevo en la cocina, retomo el cuchillo para seguir cortando las zanahorias cuando de repente….

APARTENSE!...LLEVO URGENCIA! –

-pero qué demonios…. – enfoco su vista a la entrada del restaurant y si, efectivamente era Po el que gritaba, observo con detenimiento al panda, estaba fatigado y respiraba con la boca abierta, clavo el cuchillo en la mesa y se paro frente a la puerta mientras la miraba con molestia – ¿Po, porque vienes a gritar a mi restaurante?.

-Pa!….pa…..Pa!...pa…yo…uf!...necesito tomar aire! – Po entro en la cocina apoyándose en la pared para no caer de lleno en el suelo, Ping estaba confundido, tenía una duda en particular sobre su cabeza ¿Qué asusto tanto a Po para tan asustado y fatigado?. El ganso no era de las personas que guardaban dudas por lo que no se quedaría con ellas.

-¿que sucede hijo?¿por que estas tan asustado como si te hubieran perseguido por un día entero? – Ping afilo su mirada sobre el gesto del panda, sabía que algo grande estaba sucediendo con su hijo, y eso le causaba intriga, recargo su ala en el hombro del panda y empezó a golpearlo con suavidad. Po lo miro con nerviosismo, ahora sudaba pero no de cansancio, era el cómo le platicaría su padre la situación que había entre él y Tigresa, aunque ya era tarde para echarse para atrás, las cosas ya estaban hechas y ni Shifu, ni Tigresa se veían tan preocupados o molestos, ¿por que su padre debería?.

Tomo un poco de aire y relajo sus músculos, el sudor desapareció de su frente, miro a al ganso con un gesto serio y se reacomodo en una silla de bambú que se hallaba detrás de el. – Papa, vine porque tengo que hablar de algo serio contigo -.

A Ping esto le pareció extraño, nunca había escuchado que su hijo quisiera hablar con el de algo tan "importante" como para prestar su total atención en el, pero la mirada firme del panda no lo dejo atestiguar en contra. – de acuerdo hijo, primero déjame apagar los fideos que pueden quemarse – Po asintió con media sonrisa , Ping se dio media vuelta y saco la olla de fideos del fuego, la puso en la mesa y retiro los trapos mojados que usaba como seguridad en sus alas para no quemarse, tomo un banco de madera y lo posiciono frente al panda, se sentó lentamente sin perder la mirada intensa de él. – y bien hijo, ¿de que querías hablar? –.

Po borro su mirada firme de su rostro cambiándola por una tímida, sus pulgares estaban entrelazados con mucha fuerza, como si trataran de evitar que el minino descuido los soltara, miro directamente a los ojos de su padre que ya empezaba a impacientarse. – papa….quería hablarte de algo serio –

-si hijo…..dime que es –

-bueno, como decirlo… yo…-

-tu…-

-yo…., ¡aaa! Porque es tan difícil – golpeo la mesa con frustración mientras cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza.

-Po, no tengas miedo, puedes contarme lo que sea hijo, soy tu padre – Po miro a Ping y observo que lo miraba con una sonrisa cálida, lleno con aire sus pulmones ganando confianza para hablar.

-papa…..yo tengo que decirte que yo y Tigresa somos pareja –

Hubo un silencio incomodo de 10 segundos, la expresión de Po entristecía a cada segundo que pasaba, le preocupaba que su padre lo siguiera mirando fijamente sin mostrar alguna reacción ante lo que había dicho, agacho el rostro con angustia pero para su sorpresa Ping lo estaba abrazando. -¿huh? – alzo la miraba y por el gesto que su padre tenía, pudo entender lo feliz que se hallaba de la noticia.

-hijo, estoy muy feliz por ti, ¿te das cuenta de que ya has logrado lo que querías? – la mirada confusa del panda le dibujo una sonrisa divertida.

-¿a que te refieres papa? –

-a que tus dos sueños se han cumplido Po, el primero era ser un maestro de kung fu…y ahora mírate! – lo apunto con las alas recalcando su presencia, Po sonrió al ver la actitud de su padre – ¡eres el guerrero dragón!, eso es más de lo que querías lograr hijo….. y ahora tu pareja es la ¡maestra Tigresa!, algo que creíste que jamás pasaría Po, ¿no te da gusto saberlo? – Po asintió con el sonrojo de sus mejillas tan claro como el color de un tomate maduro.

-y ahora dime hijo,¿ tu amas a la maestra? – lo miro con detenimiento, sus ojos estaban concentrados en sus labios esperando una buena respuesta. Po cambio su gesto tímido a uno firme, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la cara de su padre.

-claro papa, claro que la amo con todo mi corazón, y mi felicidad estaba incompleta hasta ayer que ella me demostró que estaba equivocado – sonrió con alegoría al recordar todo lo que había pasado en las pasadas semanas. Ping se levanto del banco y lo miro con felicidad.

-entonces…¿ por que te daba tanto miedo contármelo hijo? – Po puso un gesto serio y se levanto de la silla, lo miro por 5 segundos como si estuviera pensando en la respuesta correcta a una pregunta tan simple.

-bueno papa…yo pensé que no aprobarías mi relación con ella – su tono denotaba tristeza y confusión, Ping sonrió mientras tomaba un cucharon que se hallaba en la mesa, lo apretó y le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza.

¡PACKS! Po se tomo la cabeza con sus garras mientras se rascaba en la parte del golpe, apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo, después de que se sobara y que maldijera con gemidos y gruñidos de dolor observo al ganso lleno de confusión.

-¡papa¡…!¿por que me golpeaste con eso?¡ - entrecerró un ojo por el dolor que le había llegado hasta las muelas .Ping sonrió plácidamente, dio un paso para quedar frente a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo –¿ por que no aprobaría tu relación con la maestra Tigresa hijo?-

-¡aahg!...¡pues no lo sé, con el golpe que me diste ya ni se porque había dicho eso!-

-claro que apruebo tu relación hijo, y ¿por que no debería? – la ironía de su tono le causo una leve sonrisa a Po – estas con la maestra Tigresa hijo…..la más fuerte y ruda de toda china, tu trasero está a salvo junto a ella (risa burlona) –

-si papa, ya entendí lo que quieres decir – lo miro con sarcasmo y vergüenza, se paró de la silla y estiro los brazos mientras enderezaba su cadera – bueno papa, eso es todo lo que te quería decir, estoy feliz de que apruebes mi relación con ella…aunque, ese no era el motivo por que venía (mmm…¿Por qué venia realmente?) – iba a salir de la cocina cuando aun grito hizo que frenara su marcha.

-¿!DONDE ESTAS PO¡?-

Sintió como un escalofrió le corría desde la espinilla hasta las garras de los pies, sus ojos engrandecieron observando cada rincón oscuro de la cocina, se dio media vuelta y observo a su padre con el mismo nerviosismo de hace 10 minutos.

-¿Qué sucede hijo? – lo miro confundido, Po agito su cabeza volviendo a la realidad, camino lentamente como si trajera 5 kilos de tierra en cada pie.

-Ti-ti… - Ping se acerco mas a él para observarlo con claridad, se volvió a llenar de dudas al ver la expresión de Po que había cambiado drásticamente.

-¡MAESTRA TIGRESA BUENAS TARDES¡ - Po se congelo al escuchar la voz de los clientes del restaurante, el pelaje de su espalda se erizo por completo, ahora sus pies no se querían mover de donde estaban, se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde.

-papa….si Tigresa me busca le dices que no estoy….!YO ME TENGO QUE IR¡ -

-¿huh? – Ping se quedo en medio de la cocina con un signo de interrogación sobre su gorro, estuvo meditativo por unos segundos, al ver a Po subir las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo le había causado algo de confusión, después de un rato volvió a la realidad y se encamino a los fogones para seguir cocinando los fideos, reviso que el agua no hervía aun, se dio media vuelta y se puso a cortar mas especias para la siguiente olla de fideos, estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Po, no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa al saber que su hijo había encontrado el amor y quien mejor que con la mujer que tanto anhelo desde los 15 años de edad.

¡TOC¡!TOC¡. Se escucho un ruido en la puerta de entrada a la cocina, alguien estaba tocando para entrar, se asomo por la barra para ver quién era y allí se hallaba parada…la maestra Tigresa con los brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo fruncido, sonrió enormemente al ver que su nuera venia a visitarlo, tanto que no noto la expresión asesina que tenia dibujada en el rostro, se bajo de la barra y se encamino a la puerta, tomo la perilla entre su ala y jalo de ella lentamente.

-maestra Tigresa ¿Cómo ha estado? –

-buenas tardes señor Ping, me encuentro bien, gracias – contesto en un tono serio.

Po se hallaba en la contra la esquina de su cuarto escuchando todo, estaba muy nervioso y asustado, se tomo en un abrazo y empezó a sobarse los brazos tratando de calmarse. – Por favor, Buda te lo suplico, que mi padre no le diga que estoy aquí – decía en pequeños susurros que él y la pared escuchaban.

-y ¿que la trae por aquí? –

-vengo buscando a Po, ¿el se encuentra aquí?-

Ping lo medito por un momento, había escuchado la petición de su hijo, pero por ningún motivo dejaría que la relación de ambos decayera, no mientras él pudiera evitarlo, estaba tan emocionado por escuchar esa palabra proveniente de una voz dulce y enternecedora.-(abuelito)- sacudió su cabeza y miro profundamente a la felina con media sonrisa.

-si se encuentra maestra, está en su cuarto, pase por favor – la felina obedeció y entro caminando tranquilamente a la cocina – oh y casi me olvido, dile a Po que saldré por unos momentos a comprar más especias para los fideos, avísale que se quede cuidando mi negocio mientras vuelvo – Ping sonrió malévolamente, al igual que Tigresa que asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer había captado el mensaje de su yerno y por eso se había ganado un lugar al lado de ella en el cielo.

-(AAAAA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡PAPA, TE JURO QUE JAMAS TRAERE A TUS NIETOS A QUE TE VISITEN! POR QUE NADIE ME DA UNA AYUDITA EN ESTAS SITUACIONES!) – Po se escondió entre las sabanas de su cama temblando e implorando por que la felina no lo cortara en pedacitos después de haberla dejado plantada.

bueno me voy, cuida bien de mi hijo – la felina asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras con el pelaje totalmente erizado, a cada paso que daba podía sentir más cerca el aroma de su amado, su cola empezaba a moverse en forma de zigzag.

-¡LA HORA DE LA COMIDA ACABO! ¡SALGAN DE MI RESTAURANTE¡ - Ping aleteaba contra todos sus clientes mientras estos salían despavoridos del lugar, cuando todo quedo vacio cerró la puerta de entrada y empezó a caminar por la calle con una lista de cosas porque comprar – (iba a ir el domingo, pero es eso o ver a mis nietos lo más pronto posible….que más da, iré a comprar ahora y el domingo, me muero por ver la cara de mis nietos) – sentía que su corazón palpitaba con mucha rapidez por la emoción que sus pensares le hacían pasar.

-¿PO?, SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, ASI QUE SAL INMEDIATAMENTE – el panda asintió y abrió la puerta de su cuarto lentamente, para cuando termino de abrirla salió disparado a la cama con la felina encima de el, su miraba reflejaba el mero terror, mientras que la de Tigresa era una llena de lujuria e impaciencia.

-ho-hola princesa, ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme? - Tigresa lo miro con ironía y molestia al mismo tiempo.

-¿por que?, tu sabes muy bien el porqué – mascullo mientras dio un leve rugido.

-pero ya te había dicho que vendría por algo de ropa y también por vendas y desinfectante – la miro con intimidación al igual que sus palabras.

-yo jamás te di permiso para que bajaras a hacer eso Po, que tal ¿si alguna te coquetea y no estoy cerca para ahuyentarla?, o ¿si te atacan algunos bandidos y no estoy ahí para defenderte? – la voz de la felina dentaba cierta mortificación por lo que Po la miro con una sonrisa tierna.

-descuida princesa, puedo cuidarme solo…además yo no te cambiaria por nadie, y ahora que ya hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos, menos lo haría – ambos se sonrojaron con la palabra "cosas" porque les trajo el recuerdo de lo que habían pasado durante las últimas 24 horas.

-tienes razón Po, pero eso no quiere decir que me dejes plantada en mi habitación – su voz cambio

a una aguda y seca-.

-ya lo sé…. Espero que me perdones por eso Tigresa.. –

-claro que lo hare Po, te amo y no puedo estar enojada contigo…..bueno no siempre(risa burlona) – Po la miro con sarcasmo, pero le encantaba verla reír. – ah por cierto, tu padre va a salió a comprar más cosas para sus fideos y dijo que volverá al anochecer, por lo que tú te quedas a cargo del lugar hasta entonces-.

-si ya lo sé – rodo los ojos y dio un suspiro brusco.

-bueno Po, tenemos hasta el anochecer para divertirnos, ¿que tal si empezamos quitándonos estas ropas tan pesadas? – Po la miro con la ceja levantado y con media sonrisa, su mirada se volvió tímida sin perder el toque coqueto.

-está bien princesa, hare lo que tu digas, pero si me dejas dormir en la noche –.

-mmm…..no prometo nada – Po sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-está bien , nomas porque eres mi princesa y las princesas les debes cumplir todos los caprichos – sintió el puño de Tigresa en su hombro – oye ¿Por qué me golpeas?.

-porque no soy caprichosa….no al menos hasta hace dos días –

-bueno, ¿quieres jugar sí o no?-

claro que quiero mi guerrero dragón, soy toda tuya – Po sonrió mientras volteaba a la felina quedando por encima de ella, pero ella tenía otra cosa en mente.

Po….hay que hacerlo de otra manera –

-y ¿a que manera te refieres? –

Tigresa desabrocho las bandas de su cintura y desabotono su camisa roja, el pantalón y las vendas de su pecho salieron volando a un lado de la cama, con sus garras termino de romper el short de Po, ambos se hallaban totalmente desnudos, Po seguía incado en la cama mientras la miraba con el gesto fruncido, la felina se paro en cuatro patas quedando de espaldas a Po, este sintió que su miembro se puso erecto al instante

-bien Po, empecemos.. – dio un ligero ronroneo que provoco que el miembro de Po tomara más dureza.

Y como al narrador le da flojera explicar lo mismo cada 2 horas, esta parte es saltada la siguiente escena, so tienen quejas al respecto, favor de quejarse con el narrador y no con el creador de la historia, por su comprensión gracias…

Después de 15 minutos de acción sexual, ambos se hallaban recostados en la cama apreciándose el uno al otro, Tigresa tenía un ligero brillo en sus ojos que la hacía ver hermosa ante las penumbras de el cuarto, Po estaba perdido en su mirada, al igual que ella en los profundos ojos color verde Jade de su amado panda, y suyo únicamente.

-¿Po? –

-¿si tigresa? –

-¿tú realmente me amas verdad?-

Po se levanto de la cama con una velocidad exagerada, se sentó en la esquina y la miro con el ceño fruncido. – claro que te amo Princesa, ¿por que preguntas eso?-.

-no lo sé po….es que siento que tú haces esto únicamente para verme feliz, como siempre haces todo – bajo la mirada con tristeza. Po la tomo de la barbilla y levanto su cara, se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios.

-tus palabras tienen lógica hasta cierto punto mi Tigresa-

-¿huh?-

-yo hago esto para verte feliz, pero no por compromiso, si no porque realmente te amo, y realmente amo verte sonreír –

Tigresa sonrió con mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Po sonrió tiernamente y la borro de su rostro con su dedo.

-sabia que tú eras el macho para mi Po, cuando era más joven, todos los chicos me sacaban la vuelta, decían que era muy fea y que mi carácter era el de un monstruo – se abrazo al pecho de Po sin dejar de sonreír melancólicamente.

-esos idiotas estaban ciegos por no haber vista tu profunda hermosura princesa – le dio un beso en la cabeza y le correspondió el abrazo.

-pero tú no Po…incluso cuando te trate mal, tu nunca me insultaste ni me odiaste, siempre estuviste ahí para mi, haciéndome sonreír o algo así por el estilo – se separo del abrazo y lo miro a los ojos – por eso supe que te amaba Po, ahora si entiendes que los ¿Radicales también entendemos y sentimos?

-si….perdóname por haber dicho eso de ti preciosa, te juzgue sin saber el por que de tu sentir…fui un idiota – apretó los puños con fuerza.

-no Po….no hay nada que perdonar –

Ambos estuvieron abrazándose por unos 15 segundos, el sol se estaba metiendo por el horizonte dejando una estela roja en todo el cielo, la oscuridad predominaba en la habitación de los dos enamorados.

-Tigresa, será mejor vestirnos de una vez, mi padre llegara en cualquier momento y ya sabes cómo es – la felina asintió y ambos empezaron a vestirse, Po puso algunos vendajes alrededor de sus hombros y su pecho mojados con esterilizante, Tigresa lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna y con un gesto tímido.

-Po, siento eso, pero no puedo evitarlo –

-tranquila Princesa, que ya me he impuesto….auch! – dijo mientras el esterilizante tocaba sus heridas, la felina sonrió y se acerco para darle un beso apasionado, se separo y lo miro a los ojos.

-gracias por hacerme feliz, siempre-

-sabes que es lo único que me gusta…..verte sonreír- toco la mejilla de la felina provocando que emitiera un ronroneo – también eso me gusta –

Ambos se vistieron, Tigresa con su ropa habitual y Po con otro short parecido al que siempre trae solo que este le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, ya vestidos descendieron a la cocina para esperar a que Ping llegara como había acordado.

-¿por que se tardara tanto?-

-conociéndolo, tu padre se habrá quedado a perder el tiempo en una distracción del valle-

-y por que lo…olvídalo, ya recordé porque-

-¿Por qué? – Tigresa lo miro a los ojos con un gesto de curiosidad.

-bueno, son cosas que un padre que tiene un hijo mayor desea –

-y ¿que sería ese deseo Po?-

-bueno, en realidad no es nada Tigresa, quieres cenar? –

-no Po, comeré en cuanto lleguemos al palacio – Po la iba a animar pero la sorpresa fue que el estomago de Tigresa fue el que decidió por si solo emitiendo un leve gruñido.

-waow, jamás había escuchado que tu estomago gruñera – miro fijamente al estomago de la felina.

-ni yo tampoco….jamás me había pasado esto….es extraño -deslizo su pata derecha por su estomago mientras lo frotaba con calma.

-bueno, supongo que tanta acción también ha acabado con tus energías princesa – la miro con un leve sonrojo.

-si…..supongo – asintió con la mirada hacia el suelo y sus mejillas coloradas.

-bueno, preparare fideos para ambos, quizás mientras cenamos mi padre llegue – la felina asintió y se sentó en una pequeña mesa para dos que se hallaba casi en medio de la cocina.

Po preparo los fideos y al cabo de 6 minutos ya estaban listos, tomo dos cuencos y los lleno de comida, el aroma llego hasta el fino olfato de la felina que por primera vez se le hizo muy apetitoso, era extraño, puesto que su ideal era comer lo necesario para tener energía, no disfrutar la comida como todos habitualmente lo acostumbran hacer, Po puso el plato de fideos frente a ella y posiciono dos palillos en su mano derecha.

-para mi princesa –se sonrojo al escuchar ese apodo al que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

- y unos para mí – Po tomo otro par de palillos y se sentó del lado contrario de la felina, observo que ella seguía mirando los fideos como si algo se escondiera entre ellos – que sucede, ¿no tienes hambre?.

-no, no es eso Po, solo que por primera vez tus fideos me huelen exquisitos –

-pues adelante, come-

Ambos empezaron a comer en silencio, pero Tigresa realmente disfrutaba los alimentos, algo que se le hizo extraño a Po, ya que el acostumbraba a verla a comer en silencio y sin la mas mínima reacción al sabor, pero esta vez era diferente, comía con una sonrisa que ahogaba en su boca al momento de masticar los fideos.

-(¿será otra reacción de lo que me dijo Shifu?...bueno no es tan malo, me acostumbrare a verla a comer de esta manera) – retomo los palillos y siguió comiendo a la velocidad que acostumbraba a hacerlo, pronto habían terminado y la felina tenía una sonrisa placentera en su rostro. Po lavo los cuencos y se sentó a la mesa para platicar junto a su amada hasta que llegara Ping.

Ya había pasado media hora y el señor Ping había llegado con algunos bolsos hechos de papel entre sus manos, en ellos traía las especias y vegetales que le hacían falta para su sopa.

Entro y cerró la puerta cautelosamente, sus ojos examinaron todo el restaurante y si, efectivamente no había clientes en el lugar, camino un poco mas hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la cocina, dos risas lo detuvieron, se asomo por la barra de despacho y allí estaba, su misión e había completado correctamente, Po y Tigresa charlaban y disfrutaban su plática entre risas y abrazos cálidos que al parecer, disfrutaban con mucha alegoría, sonrió tiernamente al ver la escena, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió tranquilamente.

-¡ya volví hijo! –

En ese instante ambos dieron un salto de sus sillas y se separaron totalmente sonrojados, Po ya sabía que su padre se había enterado de la relación por que el mismo le había dicho, pero Tigresa estaba muy apenada por lo sucedido, Ping camino tranquilamente y deposito las bolsas en una mesa como si nada hubiese pasado, dio un giro bruscamente y se abalanzo sobre Tigresa en un abrazo, lo cual la dejo muy desencajada.

-estoy feliz de que sea mi nuera maestra Tigresa – la felina sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo – y ¿ya pensaron en tener bebes?-.

Po que en ese momento se hallaba tomando agua la escupió toda y empezó a ahogarse, Tigresa se sonrojo al grado que se confundiera con una fiebre mortal, Po recupero el aire mientras se levantaba del suelo, recargo el brazo sobre la mesa apoyándose, Ping sonrió y dejo de abrazar a la felina – bueno espero que sea pronto porque ya quiero ver a mis nietos-.

-PAPA?-

-está bien hijo, ya me cayo, pero va enserio, no vuelvas a menos que la maestra traiga a sus hijos consigo – volteo a ver a la felina que seguía muy sonrojada – tu si puedes venir cuando quieras Tigresa, de ahora en adelante esta es tu segunda casa y la comida siempre será gratis para ti, ¿entendido? – la felina asintió tímidamente sin perder el sonrojo.

-bueno, creo que será mejor irnos de una buena vez, ya pronto empezara a llover y Tigresa podría enfermar – la felina sonrió tiernamente, no le gustaba depender de los demás, pero con Po era diferente, le encantaba la idea de que se preocupara por ella.

-bueno, vuelvan cuando quieran – abrazo el estomago de Tigresa – ya quiero ver la enorme barriga de…-

-¡PAPA! YA BASTA, O NO VOLVERE EN UN MES! –

-no te lo dije a ti Po, se lo decía a ell… -

-¡¿PAPA!?-

- está bien, yo también necesito descansar – soltó a Tigresa y se dirigió a la mesa para guardar los utensilios de la cocina – bueno que les vaya bien y que descansen – ambos asintieron y salieron del restaurant tranquilamente.

Ya en el camino las calles estaban desoladas, eran alumbradas por las lámparas de papel que teñían la luz de un color anaranjado, Tigresa sentía mucho cansancio, al igual que Po pero este si parecía resistirlo.

-¿Po?-

-¿si princesa?-

- no me siento bien…..creo que estoy un poco cansada –

Sin previo aviso Po la tomo al estilo de bodas, lo cual la había dejado desencajada y sonrojada, no opuso resistencia, se dejo llevar por la cálida sensación del pelaje de Po.

-descansa princesa, yo cuidare bien de ti –

Pareciera que no, pero Tigresa siempre había tenido más confianza en Po, desde la derrota de Tai-lung, el maestro Shifu los enviaba a misiones juntos, le gustaba equilibrar, habilidades, fuerza, resistencia e inteligencia, por eso ponía a Po y a Tigresa como equipo para misiones, Tigresa tenia las habilidades y la inteligencia mientras que Po tenia la fuerza y la resistencia, lo que él no sabía era que estaba uniendo mas a sus alumnos, después de lo de Gongmen Tigresa siempre tenía un ojo en Po, lo cual Shifu ya había notado desde su abrazo en el muelle, Po siempre la hacia sonreír con sus chistes o con sus metidas de pata, a cualquiera la parecería molesto, pero no para los 5 ni para Shifu, en especial Tigresa.

-Po, gracias por preocuparte por mi –

-yo siempre te protegeré princesa….descansa – la felina asintió y dio un rápido bostezo, cerro sus ojos y se acurruco entre los brazos de Po.

Ya dormida emitía ronroneos inconscientes, Po sentía el cosquilleo de cada ronroneo sobre su pecho por la cual abrazo con más fuerza, llego al frente de las escaleras y miro hasta la cima, era demasiado alto, pero ahora que dominaba la paz interior y el chií de los héroes no le sería muy difícil empezó a subir cada escalón cuidadosamente, ya que llego a la cima , miro todo su alrededor, escucho únicamente el leve zumbido de las hojas, sus ojos se detuvieron al momento de voltear al árbol de durazno sagrado, ahí se hallaba Shifu meditando tranquilamente, sacudió la cabeza y entro al palacio hasta llegar al área de habitaciones donde todos se hallaban dormidos, pudo notarlo por los ronquidos de los 5, camino lentamente hasta entrar en la habitación de Tigresa, la deposito en la cama con suma delicadeza, como si fuera un valioso objeto de vidrio, al no sentir el cálido pelaje de Po, Tigresa dejo de ronronear y apretó el gesto como si algo le incomodara, Po se dio media vuelta y cuando lo hiso se llevo el más grande susto de su vida.

-¿Dónde estaban? –

-¡A!….. – se tapo la boca para no seguir gritando y despertar a la felina, una vez que ahogo el grito retiro la mano de su boca y dio un largo suspiro – maestro,¿ podría avisar a la próxima?, casi me mata de un infarto – dijo entre susurros.

-me hubiera gustado que eso pasara – contesto en un susurro para sí mismo.

-¿Qué dijo maestro?-

-no nada, salgamos de la habitación para poder hablar con más claridad – Po asintió y salieron de la habitación de Tigresa caminando con cautela.

-bueno, ¿Qué sucede maestro?-

-oh, solo quería preguntar ¿en donde se habían metido toda la tarde? – su tono de voz era tranquilo.

-ah…eso, después de nuestra pequeñísima charla, Salí corriendo a toda velocidad del palacio, después fue con mi padre a enterarlo de mi relación con Ti… – Shifu lo miro con un gesto fulminante – …su hija, eso quise decir he he.

-bueno, y ¿supongo que mi hija fue en tu busca verdad? – miro al panda con un gesto divertido.

-si…. Oiga, espere un segundo, ¿como supone lo cierto? – pregunto casi cuestionando.

-bueno, no lo supuse, en realidad lo vi todo con mi catalejo-

-oh…¿enserio? ¿ Y que fue lo que vio maestro? – lo miro con timidez y algo de nervios.

-solo vi, que mi hija corría como desquiciada por el pueblo, mientras gritaba tu nombre al parecer, te buscaba por todas las calles hasta que entro en el restaurante de tu padre –

-¡oh!...¿deberás? – pregunto fingiendo impresión, Shifu asintió con algo de molestia –(menos mal que no vio lo que paso dentro de mi casa, ¿por que me mira como si tratara de leer mi mente?).

-¡ajem!.. Porque te pones nervioso panda, ¿hay algo que deba saber aparte de lo que vi? -.

-no maestro, soy transparente, no oculto nada jeje – sonrió nerviosamente.

-mmm….bueno no tiene importancia, lo que me sorprende es que mi hija se haya quedado dormida de vuelta a casa…es extraño – se llevo la mano a la barba mientras la agitaba de arriba abajo.

-sabe maestro… ahora que lo dice, cuando cenamos en casa, lo hiso como si realmente disfrutara de la comida, incluso comía más rápido que yo –

-creo tener la ligera sospecha de que es….panda!¿desde cuándo se aparean tu y mi hija?-

-MA-MAESTRO! – grito totalmente sonrojado.

-¿¡PANDA!? – miro con los ojos afilados.

-hace dos días maestro – bajo la mirada totalmente apenado.

-bueno es muy poco-

-¿muy poco para que maestro?-

-ooh, nada panda, ve a descansar, mañana deben retomar su entrenamiento normal – Po asintió y ya iba a entrar en su cuarto cuando escucho un rugido provenir de la habitación de Tigresa

-¡RRRRRRRRRROAAAARRRR! –

-mi hija te llama guerrero dragón – se estaba aguantando las risas.

-maestro…..¿lo está disfrutando verdad?- Shifu no respondió, en cambio se hecho a reír a carcajadas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, DEBERIAS VER TU CARA…GUERRERO DRAGON JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Shifu rio por unos momentos, cuando se desahogo se levanto del suelo y limpio el poco polvo que había sobre su ropa.

-maestro, usted es más malo que el mismo demonio –

-si esa es tu manera de quejarte, pues la acepto con gusto – Po suspiro y entro en la habitación de Tigresa, observo que la felina seguía dormida con el gesto fruncido y las garras de fuera, sobo su cabeza y poco a poco se acostó a su lado abrazándola, la felina retrajo las garras y volvió a ronronear durmiendo tranquilamente, Po se quedo dormido abrazándola.

El maestro Shifu camino hasta su habitación y se puso a meditar con algunas velas encendidas que iluminaban su cuarto,

-(nietos) – sonrió ante su pensamiento y se puso a meditar en silencio.

La noche paso tranquila, y por primera vez, Po también durmió tranquilo con el cuerpo de su amada entre sus brazos.

* * *

**y bueno que les parecio?...continuacion?, los reviews lo diran (aunque creo que es mas que obvio que habra continuacion), si desean saber mas sobre el narrador, su nombre es panfilo stuart XD, bueno adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO aqui esta lo prometido, aunque antes de tiempo, pero ya se abran acostumbrado a nuestra mala acertacion para actualizar, me da flojera poner mas descripcion asi que asta aqui lo dejo, oh si se me olviodaba, estoy pensando en crear un blog ya que un amigo es un experto en el arte del dibujo, por lo que me dijo que el podria ilustrar mis historias, ya saben, poniendole dibujos para que se lleven un mejor sabor de boca, ustedes digan si les gusta la idea de ver mis historias con dibujos, el hizo la que ahora llevo de perfil a si que sio me convence, en fin, espero su opinios, disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

La mañana ya había comenzado, el so deslumbraba las penumbras de todo el valle de la paz, los aldeanos y compradores rondaban el lugar asiento sus deberes, el señor Ping ya estaba listo para empezar el día, tenía una sonrisa tan grande que parecía forzada sobre su rostro, en el palacio de Jade todos se alistaban para empezar el nuevo día, pero uno de ellos ya lo había empezado una hora antes, ese alguien era Po, su rostro denotaba el verdadero temor, salió de la cama de la felina evadiendo todo objeto ruidoso del cuarto, cuando pudo librarse del fuerte abrazo de la felina ya se había fatigado, tapo su nariz para evitar respirar profundamente, se paro en de puntas y camino hasta la puerta, la abrió con suma delicadeza mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, cuando lo hiso volteo una vez más para verificar si su amada seguía dormida, al darse cuenta que Tigresa seguía ronroneando pasivamente suspiro y salió del cuarto, cuando salió del área de habitaciones huyo a toda prisa hasta la entrada del palacio, de nuevo se fatigo, se paró a descansar unos momentos y observo desorbitadamente hacia la salida, troto rápidamente y cuando estaba a punto de salir…

-¿se puede saber a dónde vas panda? – dijo una voz severa.

Po sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, giro la mitad de su rostro y aprecio a Shifu parado sobre su bastón de madera justo a un lado de el.

-yo iba con mi padre… dijo que me ocuparía para viajar con él al pueblo vecino por mas remolacha – mintió sonriendo nerviosamente.

-mmm… ¿remolacha? –

-si maestro –

-está bien… pero ¿ya le avisaste a mi hija de esto? – sonrió malévolamente.

-em… su hija… ¿Tigresa verdad? – pregunto tímidamente.

-así es panda… mi hija Tigresa, ¿ya le avisaste que saldrás fuera del valle? – noto que el panda quería una distracción.

-que curioso que me lo pregunte… estaba pensando en decírselo –

-y ¿ya se lo dijiste? – pregunto con falsa molestia.

-bu… bueno… creí que sería mejor no decirle, no lo notara – ni el mismo pudo evitar poner una cara de sarcasmo.

Shifu se mordió el labio rascando la nariz con su dedo, afilo su vista sobre el panda, tenía muchas formas de torturar al pobre panda, y la manera más fácil era utilizar a Tigresa para ello, ese maestro es todo un $%#&%, fue lo que pensó Po.

-(risa ceca)… seguro que no lo notara… es más, estoy seguro que ni pensara en ti – sonrió como cuando un niño está a punto de hacer una travesura.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

-bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella, no tiene mucho tacto con los demás, pero como el buen yerno que soy te acompañare a que le avises… por que la muy pobre podría preocuparse… y que tal ¿si se vuelve furica y destruye todo el palacio?, ¡no! ¡no!¡no!¡no!¡no! – dijo en tono dramático.

-si… seguro que eso pasara – Po dibujo un gesto de sarcasmo y a la vez de molestia en su rostro.

-como te decía, será mejor que le avises que saldrás del valle, ahorrémonos los conflictos Po –

-no… sigo pensando que no será necesario – dijo con el mismo gesto.

-pero, no te preocupa la salud de mi hija, ¡eres un irresponsable!¡será mejor que le avise que ya no estás interesado en ella! – dijo con tono fingido de molestia.

-(hay por el amor de…) mire maestro, Tigresa no es tan cursi como para pensar en algo así, bueno no hasta el momento, y si cree que me va a convencer con chantaje, ¡olvídese! Que yo tengo que huir por mi pellejo – se señalo el pecho y los brazos todos rasgados – no quiero tener cicatrices –

-con que esas tenemos (panda hijo de tu…), ¡está bien!¡para antes de que pongas un pie afuera de este palacio, Tigresa ya se habrá enterado de tu falso amor y no se lo tomara nada bien ¡yernito! – frunció el entrecejo pero adentro de el disfrutaba como si se tratara de un espectáculo.

-no lo haría – Po lo miro con una mirada desconcertada.

-jajajaja, soy capaz de muchas cosas panda – lo miro malévolamente – es mas… podría correr el rumor de que te estás viendo con otra hembra en secreto ¡yernito! –

-¡bueno ya basta con eso!-

-entonces… ¿te arriesgas a morir entre las manos de mi hija? – alzo una ceja con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡oiga! ¡eso es trampa Shifu!¡ usted se invento eso de la otra!¡juegue limpio! – mascullo mirándolo con ojos afilados.

-(risa diabólica)… ¿Qué?, pero si es verdad… yo lo vi todo, vi a Po, el guerrero dragón, besándose con una de sus seguidoras a plena luz del día – dijo haciendo gestos y movimientos dramáticos.

-muy bien maestro Shifu, si es así como quiere jugar… pues jugaremos así, veamos que opina Tigresa cuando sepa que usted arruino la bola de estambre que ella usaba para divertirse desde pequeña – le apunto con su garra.

Shifu abrió los ojos y dibujo un gesto nervioso, ahora estaba siendo acorralado en su propio juego y eso no le parecía nada divertido.

-¿Cómo supiste eso panda? – pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

-(risa diabólica)… lo sé porque Tigresa estuvo muy molesta esa vez, cuando decidí investigar a fondo me di cuenta que estaba enojada porque su bola de estambre estaba hecha pedazos, después lo vi a usted tirando algunos hilos color rojo como el estambre, recuerdo que estaba usando una capucha negra para que nadie lo reconociera –

-no te atreverías a decirle panda – lo miro con frialdad.

-¡ja!, ahora quien es el que ríe Shifu, ¡jaque! ¡mate!, una más para el guerrero dragón – exclamo alzando los brazos de manera victoriosa.

-Po, eres un… -

No termino por que el Gong sonó alertando que el día había comenzado en el palacio, los alumnos ya se habían despertado y seguramente se estarían preguntando por que Shifu no estaba para recibirlos, el panda y el panda rojo se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo compartiendo un rostro de nervios y preocupación.

-mira panda, hagamos un trato, yo no digo nada sobre tu partida y tu no le dices nada a Tigresa ¿trato? – estiro su mano hacia él.

-trato hecho maestro, ahora si comenzamos a funcionar como familia – contesto con un gesto burlón.

Shifu apretó la más fuerte la mano de Po asiendo que este gestara una mueca de dolor profundo, sonrió con malicia al ver la sonrisa débil que tenia y soltó el apretón de manos.

-bueno, si Tigresa pregunta, usted no me ha visto –

-si… claro, eso es lo que diré exactamente – mascullo con resentimiento.

-muy bien maestro, ahora si me disculpa, volveré dentro de dos semanas, ya que Tigresa pase por esa etapa – se iba a salir cuando la mano de Shifu lo detuvo.

-un momento panda, creo que no aclaramos las condiciones del trato, el hecho es que puedes desaparecer, pero tienes que estar para el mediodía, ya que debemos trabajar en tu paz interior, sin mencionar que te toca el aseo – agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡pero que está pensando!¡cree que será suficiente tiempo de privacidad! Pues yo no lo creo – dijo en tono de rezongo.

-me vale un comino lo que tengas por privacidad panda, pero más allá de nuestras discusiones esta tu titulo como guerrero dragón, debes cumplir con tus deberes aunque Tigresa te lo impida –

-aah ¡vamos!, esto no puede ser todo, necesito más tiempo –

-lo siento panda, pero esto es así, aunque a Tigresa no le tomara más de una hora para encontrarte, por lo que deberías irte antes de que salga en tu busca-

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro de eso?-

-bueno, tu eres presa fácil, no tienes sigilo, no tienes responsabilidad, no tienes concentra… o perdón, eso ya lo arreglaste jejeje, en fin, eres presa fácil para Tigresa, y ella ya tiene una ventaja que hará más fácil su búsqueda – se cruzo de brazos.

-maldita sea, ¿Cuál es esa ventaja? –

-ella tiene tu aroma panda, o necesito recordarte que el olfato de mi hija esta finamente desarrollado-

-olvídelo, yo me largo –

Después de decir eso salió corriendo a una velocidad imprescindible.

-(risa diabólica)… esto no acaba aquí guerrero dragón, te hare sufrir como en el mismo infierno (risa diabólica) – se coloco las manos detrás de la espalda y camino dentro del área de habitaciones.

Una vez llego, observo que sus alumnos estaban parados frente a sus habitaciones con la mirada en alto, todos excepto Tigresa, ya se lo veía venir, ella tenía la mirada desorbitada mientras mirada a los lados como si buscara una fina joya en todo su alrededor.

-¡buenos días maestro Shifu! – dijeron todos al unisonó.

-buenos días estudiantes, veo que todos se encuentran aquí –

-¡no!¡no todos!¡falta Po! – dijo Tigresa muy exaltada.

-calma Tigresa, el guerrero dragón debe estar buscando bandidos en la cocina, así que vayan a desayunar – dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-(gruñido)… está bien, vayamos a desayunar entonces – dijo ella con una vena remarcada.

-ooh por dios, ya empezó con eso, ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Mantis con una mirada de terror.

-no lo sé, será mejor ir a desayunar con el señor Ping, si queremos seguir viviendo para el atardecer – dijo Grulla en un susurro.

-¡pssh! Oye… no se olviden de mi – dijo Mono en un susurro.

-muy bien, larguémonos de aquí antes que comienza una revolución – dijo Mantis.

-pero tenemos que ser muy sigilosos para que Shifu no se dé cuenta – dijo Grulla.

En un instante se pusieron a correr como histéricos con las manos alzadas por el pasillo, le pasaron por un lado a Shifu casi tirándolo al suelo, siguieron corriendo y gritando hasta que llegaron a los escalones y de un salto se fueron volando siendo cargados por Grulla.

-(suspiro)… hay dios, como odio la primavera – dijo Shifu con una mueca de desaprobación.

Víbora que fue la única que se quedo al lado de Tigresa se acerco a ella con preocupación.

-¿te sientes bien Tigresa? – pregunto suavemente.

-¡si, necesito hallar a Po! – respondió bruscamente.

-(suspiro) ¿Qué tiene que ver el con tu malestar?-

-no tiene nada, pero necesito hallarlo, quiero hablar con el seriamente-

-si estas pensando en golpearlo, estás haciendo mal, el no te ha hecho nada para merecer eso – dijo con firmeza.

Tigresa cambio su gesto furioso a uno tranquilo, relajo sus músculos y miro más tranquila a la serpiente.

-Tigresa, eres como mi hermana, me preocupa tu comportamiento… ¿dime que es lo que sucede?-

Aunque Víbora supiera que estaba pasando, quería escucharlo de ella, quizás sabiendo exactamente su manera de sentir, podría ayudarla.

-(suspiro)… no lo sé Víbora, pero me siento muy molesta sin saber porque, pero cuando estoy con Po me siento feliz y aliviada, por eso quiero estar con él – dijo algo apenada con un leve sonrojo.

-¡espera! ¡estás diciendo que tú y Po… - abrió los ojos abruptamente y se alzo mas quedando frente a frente.

Tigresa asintió aun mas sonrojada con la mirada baja, Víbora dio un salto de felicidad mientras la miraba con mucha alegría.

-¡felicidades Tigresa!¡por fin se acabaron las primaveras peligrosas! –

-espera un momento ¿de que estás hablando? – pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-¡ah!¡no!¡nada, nada, olvídalo!... y dime, tu y Po ya… -

-¿Qué?-

-bueno, ¿ya están haciendo lo que hacen todas las parejas? – pregunto con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-¡Víbora! – grito la felina muy sonrojada.

-¿Qué? Solo es una pregunta, ni que te fueras a morir – dijo ella con desconcierto.

-bueno… yo y Po… si, hemos hecho eso – dijo con las mejillas ardiendo y la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-¡waow!... ¡eso sí que es impresionante Tigresa! Y ¿Cómo fue? – pregunto con lujuria.

-Víbora ya basta, ya te he dicho suficiente – dijo irritada con el entrecejo fruncido.

-está bien, creo que me pase… pero, entonces ¿por que sigues tan molesta si ya tienes a Po?-

- ya te lo dije, me siento enojada cuando no estoy con el – se cruzo de brazos notablemente molesto.

-y ¿Qué piensas hacer con el... matarlo?-

-lo estaré pensando… quizás así se me pase este malestar – golpeo la pared haciendo un hueco en la madera.

-como quieras… si necesitas algo estaré en el patio principal – ya se estaba yendo cuando sintió la garra de la felina sobre su cuerpo.

- si le dices a alguien más de esto te comeré en el desayuno ¿entendido? – la miro con frialdad.

-aah, cla…claro, prometo que no diré nada pero ¿podrías soltarme?, no puedo respirar – dijo con la cabeza morada.

Tigresa la soltó y salió caminando del pasillo con su mirada de muerte que destruida todo su entorno.

-valla, incluso ahora que está con alguien sigue siendo una gruñona – dijo Víbora para después salir por el lado de la cocina.

Ya en el patio principal se hallaba Shifu caminando de un lado a otro como si estuviera pensando en algo.

¡PUUUM!

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y por ellas entro Zeng agitando las alas de un lado a otro, Shifu detuvo su caminata y se giro hacia el mirándolo con el gesto serio.

-¿y ahora que Zeng? – pregunto en tono molesto.

-"pant" una "pant" carta de "pant" el "pant" consejo de maestros "pant" – estiro su ala con el rollo en ella.

Shifu se la arrebato y saco el mensaje del rollo, lo abrió y después de leerlo abrió los ojos asustado, lo releyó y se asusto más aun, la carta decía:

Buenas tardes o días o noches, lo que sea maldita sea, le envió este mensaje por que solicitamos la presencia de el guerrero dragón en la ciudad de Gongmen urgentemente, no es nada grave, solo queremos hacerle entrega de una recompensa por salvar la ciudad de Lord Sheng, lo esperamos lo mas antes posible.

Maestro buey tormenta.

Cuando Shifu termino de leer la carta se le cayó de las manos y clavo su mirada desorbitada en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede maestro Shifu? – pregunto Zeng.

-esto es malo, Tigresa no se lo tomara nada bien, Zeng, necesito que vayas a buscar al guerrero dragón con su padre, yo necesito hacer algo con urgencia – dijo con desesperación.

Zeng fue en busca del guerrero dragón a con el señor Ping, Shifu entro velozmente al palacio y busco a Po con esperanzas de hallarlo en la cocina, pero se topo con algo peor.

-buenos días padre, perdón si no te salude anteriormente – dijo Tigresa mientras bebía una taza de té.

-ho… hola hija, ¿Qué tal la mañana? – pregunto tímidamente.

Tigresa lo miro confundida, pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

-ha estado… normal, me pregunto si… ¿usted sabe donde esta Po? –

-ah… el guerrero dragón… no, no lo he visto desde ayer, quizás este con su padre – mintió con un gesto serio.

-mmm… creo que iré a buscarlo entonces… quiero que me acompañe al bosque de bambú –

-¿se podría saber para que? – pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-bueno… este…yo…yo quiero que… - aparto su mirada de Shifu un poco sonrojada.

-tranquila hija, no pasa nada, pero deberías aprender a controlar esos impulsos… en fin, tengo cosas que hacer, no olvides entrenar en la tarde –

-si maestro Shifu – dijo ella con un saludo respetuoso.

-muy bien, necesito pensar acerca de algo (esta tremenda diablilla no tiene para cuando… ahora me siento mal por el pobre panda… ¡ni hablar! El es el culpable de todo esto) – se fue caminando debatiendo en su mente sobre Po.

Ya había pasado el mediodía, la tarde y faltaban pocos minutos para que oscureciera por completo, Tigresa se hallaba muy preocupada por su amado, caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su cuarto, estaba feliz porque Po y ella estaban juntos , Triste porque no quería estar con ella , enojada porque pensaba que estaba con otra , angustiada por sentir el cuerpo de su amado sobre ella, cansada de pensar se sentó en su cama haciendo rabietas y golpeando el suelo haciendo huecos en el.

-¿donde estas Po?, seguro que estas con otra, ¡si me llego a enterar que estas con tus seguidorcitas, te vas a enterar maldito panda, voy a castrarte y te matare para después lanzarte a un rio lleno de pirañas – dijo con una mirada asesina.

-¡a quien engaño!, estoy muy preocupada por el… ¿ dónde estará? – cambio su rostro maligno a uno mortificado.

-¡será mejor que lo vaya a buscar!¡ quizás me este esperando con alguna sorpresa romántica – cambio su rostro a uno feliz.

-de lo contrario, lo cortare en pedazos – cambio su rostro a uno furioso.

Salió a toda velocidad del palacio en busca de Po, su mirada afilada derretía glaciares en segundos.

Mientras tanto…

Los 3 chicos se hallaban buscando algún refugio para pasar la noche lejos del palacio, caminaban por las calles del palacio que ya estaban oscuras por la noche cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido provenir de unos matorrales al fondo de la calle.

-¡pssssh! ¡psshh! ¡por aquí chicos! – susurro haciendo señas con su mano.

Los 3 chicos se pusieron en pose de batalla y saltaron dentro de los matorrales para atacar a un supuesto enemigo.

¡pum! ¡paaaass! ¡tracksss! ¡tuuuf!

De los arbustos salió Po rodando con una mueca de dolor, detrás de el salieron los jóvenes en su misma pose de batalla.

-ooh mierda, eso sí dolió – dijo entre muecas de dolor.

-espera… ¿eres tu Po? – pregunto Mantis.

-no… soy un comerciante que se perdió en el valle y está tratando de buscar la salida – dijo en tono furioso.

-no, estoy seguro que es Po – dijo Grulla.

-(ooh por el amor de…) , si chicos, soy yo, Po, el guerrero dragón – dijo recuperando el aire.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche Po? – pregunto Mono bajando su guardia.

-estoy escondiéndome de Tigresa, necesito que me ayuden a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche –

-¿tu también? – Grulla le apunto con un ala.

-si, miren lo que me hizo – se señalo los rasguñones notablemente marcados – si me acerco mas a ella me matara –

-auch, eso debió de doler – Mono puso una mueca de dolor.

-concuerdo contigo amigo, pobre de ti Po – dijo Mantis.

-como sea, duele más cuando me limpio con agua oxigenada, pero cambiando de tema, ¿conocen algún lugar para pasar la noche? – pregunto con una mirada tímida.

-no, eso es lo que tratamos de hacer, hemos estado buscando una casa para pasar la noche pero no hay nadie que alquile habitaciones – dijo Mono.

-oh, ni hablar, tendremos que dormir en el bosque – dijo Po cabizbajo.

-peor es nada amigo, vayámonos antes de que… -

-¿PO?... ¿Dónde ESTAS PO? – se escucho el grito claramente con la voz de Tigresa muy cerca de ellos.

Po se quedo congelado mientras que los otros se disponían a huir, Mono y Grulla tomaron a Po cargándolo estilo muerto y se fueron corriendo a toda prisa rodeando la manzana, cuando dejaron de escuchar la voz de la felina suspiraron y se relajaron descansando contra la pared .

-con que ahí estabas panda –

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaron Mono, Mantis y Grullas con la voz de unas niñas de 5 años , dieron un salto y desaparecieron de la vista de la felina como si fueran un relámpago , Po se quedo tirado en el suelo aun congelado .

-lo siento amigo, pero nosotros también queremos vivir – grito Mono desde la lejanía.

-(malditos cobardes, me dejaron abandonados aquí) – pensó Po recuperándose de su shock, alzo su vista y sintió temor al ver el rostro asesino de la felina.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto ella cruzada de brazos.

-eem… bueno, este yo, yo estaba por ahí, perdiendo el tiempo, ya sabes… (risa nerviosa) - se entrelazo los dedos jugando nerviosamente.

-no mientas Po, o harás que te castigue el doble de doloroso – dijo con la vena de su frente remarcada.

-bueno, yo estaba con papa porque me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar remolacha – dijo sincerado.

-mmm… está bien –

Po suspiro aliviado.

-pero ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te irías? – demando aun más molesta.

-bueno, no quise despertarte, pensé que estabas cansada y mejor quise dejarlo así –

-ahora estoy completamente recuperada, y necesito que estemos juntos de nuevo – lo tomo por la fuerza y lo empezó a jalar de vuelta al valle.

-¡espera! ¡necesito un poco de tiempo! – grito asustado.

La felina detuvo su marcha y lo volteo a mirar con ojos penetrantes.

-¿tiempo para que? – pregunto interesada.

-bueno, para tomar un descanso de tanto trabajo, quiero ir a dormir, me siento mal – mintió haciendo gestos dramáticos.

-está bien, dormirás todo lo que quieras – dijo en tono suave.

-(¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!) – grito en su mente emocionado.

-pero después de complacerme a mi primero – agrego después de gruñir y apretar su mano con fuerza.

-(¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) – grito en su mente aterrado y también por el dolor de su mano.

-andando Po, no tenemos toda la noche para esto – dijo con firmeza aun jalando al panda del brazo.

-está bien… ya voy – dijo con una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos.

-te prometo que esta vez será diferente – dijo ella en tono lujurioso y agresivo.

-si… lo que tu digas princesa (maldición, debería existir una sociedad que proteja a los pandas de tigresas asesinas como estas, necesito un abogado que defienda mi privacidad) – siguió caminando con una mirada de perrito atropellado.

Ya llegando al palacio Tigresa lo arrastro por el pasillo donde se hallaba Shifu y Víbora bebiendo te tranquilamente.

-hola maestro Shifu, hola Víbora – dijo Po siendo arrastrado por la felina.

-¿pero que rayos está pasando aquí? – exclamo Víbora algo preocupada por la situación de el panda.

-no es nada que debas temer Víbora, para mañana todo pasara tranquilamente – dijo Shifu con una sonrisa apretaba para evitar reír a carcajadas.

Víbora asintió y volteo a mirar a Tigresa que tenía un gesto serio y Po que le estaba haciendo señas de auxilio sin que la felina se diera cuenta, cuando entraron en la habitación de Tigresa, Po rasgo el suelo en un último intento por huir, después de eso la puerta se cerró bruscamente.

-será mejor que vayamos al salón de los héroes a seguir bebiendo nuestro te Víbora, no te gustara para nada lo que vas a escuchar –dijo Shifu con una mirada tranquila.

-concuerdo con usted maestro – contesto mirando una última vez a la habitación de la felina.

Los dos salieron apresurados del área de habitaciones puesto que ya se empezaban a escuchar las fuertes arremetidas y los gruñidos agresivos de Tigresa.

Pasaron las dos semanas hormonales y Tigresa ya parecía tranquilizarse, pero durante ese periodo, estaba con Po de dos a tres veces al día, necesitaba ser complacida debido a que sus hormonas seguían controlándola en cuerpo, Po se escondía por horas en el valle, aunque siempre era encontrado por la felina, tenía que darles montones de excusas y explicaciones que ella no se tragaba, aunque ya sabía cómo calmar su furia, la única manera y la más odiada por él era tener que pasar el resto del día con ella, entrenaban juntos, comían juntos, incluso meditaban juntos, sin mencionar que Tigresa intento meterse al mismo baño con el por que creería que el panda se escapaba para ir a charlar con alguna de sus vecinas y admiradoras, múltiples hembras salieron advertidas y otras heridas físicamente por la mas furiosa de los 5, cuando Shifu decidió contarle a Po sobre la carta no lo pensó dos veces antes de irse a leguas sin que Tigresa se diera cuenta, durante 3 días el valle de la paz supo lo que fue la ira de una tigresa que anhelaba la compañía de su pareja, todos la evadían, excepto Ping que la recibía y le daba de comer hasta que terminaba con náuseas, Mantis, Grulla y Mono ya tenían una barrera abajo del palacio construida con fuertes barreras de metal y acero, Shifu lo vio innecesario pero en esos 3 días de la ausencia de Po tuvo que acceder a la barrera "anti Tigresa" para resguardarse de la furia de naranja con negro, Víbora estaba tranquila y disfrutaba del silencio del palacio, al ser ella también una hembra, no necesitaba preocuparse por los arranques furiosos de la felina.

Cuando Po llego de vuelta de su viaje a Gongmen fue recibido con flores y con halagos además de amplios platillos elaborados por los habitantes del valle, el no pudo comprender el porqué, pero no le dio importancia y disfruto cada uno de los agradecimientos de los pueblerinos, era como si estuvieran alimentando a la presa del depredador para que este disfrutar más su alimento… esos pueblerinos eran unos malvados hijos de su… , en fin, cuando Po volvió al palacio de Jade, todos, incluso Shifu lo recibieron con aplausos y adoraciones, como si vieran llegar al salvador de todos sus problemas, Tigresa estaba muy desesperada, después de que todos se fueron a dormir ella se metió en el cuarto de Po y busco "consuelo" en el… (si claro… Tigresa ambiciosa xD), al siguiente día coloco un rollo fuera de la habitación que decía "no molestar" claramente escrito con tinta color rojo, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo por lo que pasaron la noche en la guarida "anti Tigresa".

Pero como las historias de estos dos autores que son malísimas y con secuelas el doble de horribles, había una sorpresa que les llegaría y cambiaria las perspectivas de todos los que habitaban el palacio, incluso al valle entero.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que Po y Tigresa se demostraron su amor, era un día tranquilo en el valle de la paz, Shifu meditaba en la tortuga de Jade, Mono y Mantis entrenaban con varas, Grulla y Víbora se hallaban adiestrando su velocidad en los aros de fuego, Po y tigresa se hallaban meditando a un lado de los muñecos de madera, y como era de suponerse, la felina tenía tomada la mano de Po en un sentido acaparador.

-(suspiro), listo, ya termine de meditar, ahora necesito ir al valle a distraerme un poco – dijo Po mientras estiraba sus brazos y espalda.

-espera Po, que yo ya casi termino – dijo Tigresa con los ojos cerrados.

-¡aaaah!¡vamos!, te juro que no iré a verme con ninguna admiradora – dijo con leve molestia.

-no, no te creo – dijo ella sin dejar de abrir los ojos.

-mmm… está bien, por mientras que terminas iré a ver cómo van Mono y Mantis –

Po camino hasta donde estaban los dos chicos entrenando con las varas, Mono le lanzo un ataque a Mantis y este lo desvió haciendo que el golpe fuera directo a la cara de Po.

¡PACKS!

-oops, lo siento Po, no quería golpearte – dijo Mono con una risa inocente.

-¡ah!, no, está bien, debí haberme fijado – se sobo la mejilla a la vez que sonreía.

-¿Por qué esa cara Po?¿acaso te mudaras a otro continente? – pregunto Mantis de manera burlona.

-no, lo que pasa es que Tigresa ya dejo de… bueno ya saben… así que ahora recupere mi privacidad – dijo aun más sonriente.

-Po… tu privacidad es jugar con "tus muñecas" como dice Tigresa – dijo Mono con sarcasmo.

-¿y que?... sigue siendo mi privacidad – contesto haciendo un puchero.

-como sea, ¿y que dices? – Mantis se paro en el hombro de él.

-todo está bien, venía a verlos entrenar, ya que he terminado mi meditación – dijo en tono tranquilo.

-(suspiro)… supongo que ya pensante en huir de ella –

-no, la verdad ya me acostumbre a estar con Tigresa –

-pero acabas de mencionar que estas feliz porque ella se aparta de ti –

-ya lo sé Mono, pero sigue siendo el amor de mi vida y mi pareja, por lo tanto no puedo hacerla un lado nomas así de la nada – se sentó en pose de loto.

-sin mencionar que ella te haría pedazos y te comería si tratas de dejarla – Mantis agrego en tono burlón.

-como sea, Tigresa ya termino de meditar, así que nos vemos en la tarde – se levanto del suelo y camino hasta donde estaba la felina esperándolo.

-y bien ¿de que tanto hablaban? – pregunto con media sonrisa.

-de cosas de hombres… ya sabes… las muje – se detuvo al ver que Tigresa lo estaba mirando con el entrecejo fruncido mientras cerraba su puño – está bien princesa, no dije nada –

-así está mejor – mascullo mirándolo con ojos afilados.

Iban a salir caminando cuando Tigresa se freno en seco y empezó a respirar agitadamente , Shifu, los furiosos y Po se acercaron a ella con rostros de mortificación.

-¿sucede algo hija? – pregunto Shifu acerándose a ella.

-no… no lo sé, siento un dolor en mi estomago – después de decir eso sintió que algo se aproximaba por su garganta, abrió la boca y empezó a vomitar todo su desayuno.

Esto hizo que la mortificación de todos creciera más aun, Po le pego una suave palmada en la espalda para que pudiera respirar bien, Shifu seguía observando con temor mientras que los demás no sabían que hacer por su compañera.

-Po, lleva a Tigresa con el doctor, una vez que terminen háganme saber de la situación ¿entendido?-

-de acuerdo maestro Shifu – dijo Po con un gesto serio.

Tomo a Tigresa estilo novia de bodas y la sujeto bien a su cuerpo, la felina se limpio los restos de vomito que habían quedado en su boca y bigotes.

-Po… yo puedo caminar – dijo con leve molestia.

-no hay tiempo para eso – la aferro a él y después se puso a correr a una velocidad sorprendente mientras era iluminado desde el suelo por una luz dorada.

-¿que es eso? – pregunto la felina impresionada.

-es el chi de los héroes, no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos –

En 30 segundos ya se hallaban en el hospital que había inaugurado Grulla cuando venció a Fenghuang, Po abrió la puerta de una patada y se encamino hasta donde se hallaba una cabra enfermera.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto ella.

-es Tigresa, se siente mal y vomito hace unos momentos – dijo Po.

-está bien, pasen conmigo, los llevare con el doctor –

Po asintió y entro con la felina en brazos a un consultorio donde se hallaba un conejo esperando sentado sobre su escritorio.

-póngala en esa camilla – señalo a su derecha.

-está bien – Po coloca a Tigresa sobre la camilla.

-y dígame, ¿Qué es lo que sucede señorita Tigresa? –

-bueno, en estos últimos días he sentido una sensación rara en mi estomago, y ahora me dolió un poco, después vomite por que sentí un poco de nauseas – dijo Tigresa con un poco de preocupación.

-muy bien, recuéstate sobre la camilla Tigresa , y usted guerrero dragón, siéntese en la silla – señalo un banco de madera.

Po asintió y se sentó sin quitar un ojo de encima de su amada, arrastro el banco a un lado de la camilla y se sentó tomando la mano de ella.

El doctor conejo se encamino a una mesa donde había un filoso bisturí , lo que le causo mucho nervio a Po.

-tranquilo guerrero dragón, no voy hacerle nada a tu novia –

Al decir eso tanto Po como Tigresa se sonrojaron, pero ellos eran más que novios debido a todo lo que habían hecho.

El doctor conejo tomo un par de guantes de látex y se los puso, camino hasta la felina con el estetoscopio puesto.

-muy bien Tigresa, necesito que desabroches los botones de tu camisa, los de abajo únicamente –

La felina asintió y se desabrocho los botones de su camisa dejando ver su abdomen cubierto de pelaje blanco , Po lo miro y se quedo embobado al ver lo lindo que era, el doctor paso su estetoscopio por la barriga de la felina verificando si había alguna bacteria que estuviera dañando su intestino, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que el vientre de la felina estaba ligeramente hinchado, retiro su estetoscopio y paso su mano por el vientre haciendo presión en determinados puntos, Tigresa reprimió una mueca de dolor pero alcanzo a gemir entrecortadamente, el doctor hiso algunas otras pruebas (ya que aquí no había tecnología).Después de eso se quito los guantes y guardo el estetoscopio.

-ya puedes abrocharte la camisa Tigresa – dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-y bien… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto ella aun mortificada.

-necesito saber si ya llevas una vida sexual activa Tigresa – pregunto con firmeza.

Po y Tigresa se miraron sonrojados y después miraron al doctor asintiendo tímidamente.

-mmm… entiendo que es lo que pasa… una última pregunta, ¿desde cuándo se aparean?-

-desde hace 3 semanas – dijo Tigresa evadiendo contacto visual avergonzada.

-entonces ya se cual es el problema, o regalo diría yo –

-¿Qué es? – pregunto Po impaciente.

-Tigresa, estas embarazada, y dentro de 9 meses darás a luz a dos cachorros – dijo tranquilo.

-¿Qué estoy que? – pregunto con los ojos engrandecidos y la boca abierta.

-¿Qué esta queeee? – pregunto Po con la misma expresión de Tigresa.

Después de eso Po se desmayo, Tigresa seguía en shock, pero pronto reacciono y dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, después miro a Po y empezó a sacudirlo para que despertara.

-(risa con la boca cerrada)… serán padres y a tan joven edad – se cruzo de brazos viendo como la felina trataba de despertar al poderoso guerrero dragón.

* * *

**Aqui acaba este capitulo, no pondre "¿continuacion?" por que es mas que obvio que habra mas de esto, sobre lo del blog, ayudenme a decidir, bueno eso es todo, nos vemos luego, Saludos y abrazos de Jack y Alisson.**


End file.
